Living My Life: Roxas' Story
by mace.ember.221
Summary: AU. Roxas is raped and abused. Good things happen when he gets away but he doesn't tell his new friends until something from his past comes back. Will things work out? Mention of rape and abuse. Angsty. Rated M
1. There Is Only So Much Torture I Can Take

_Title: Living My Life_

_Word count: 3,541_

_Chapter I: There is only so much torture I can take...  
_

_Summary: Roxas and Kairi move back with their mother after a dark history with their father. Things aren't as they seem as everyone at Academy now knows. _

_

* * *

  
_

He couldn't take this much longer. There was only so much a human body could take, so much torture. Being whipped, knifed, raped repeatedly. It was more than he could bear. He always wondered what he did wrong, what he could have possibly done to deserve this kind of treatment. He repeatedly prayed to God to rescue him from this life.

He winced as he landed another punch on his already bruised stomach.

"Worthless slut." He said harshly as he drove his fist into the young boy's stomach. The boy doubled over in obvious pain. "Just like your mother."

Mother? What mother? This wasn't the first time he'd heard about a mother.

"Moth-" That was all he got out before a knee knocked into his stomach, making him fall to his knees. The man glared roughly down.

"If you didn't please my friends so much, I would have killed you a long time ago. But you did. All of your innocent, naïve pleading to stop hurting you. But not anymore, I got a complaint. Your stupid life is going to flash before your eyes. And guess who I am going after next?" The boy's eyes widened.

"No! Leave her alone!"

"Enough out of you!" He roared before throwing him into the library. He sailed across the room, falling against the oak bookcase. He groaned as another bruise on his arms was added to his many injuries. "Get up!" He did and was rewarded with a punch to the eye. He now had a matching set. Oh the joy.

He gripped the book, it fell with his weight. He remembered a warning from the guard that was given earlier today. He didn't think much of it and thank god he remembered. He looked down and saw the book title, Moby Dick.

_Behind a whale of a story, lies your weapon, your last stand. _

He felt behind where the book fell and wrapped his fingers around a revolver, it was tiny, but not too small as to have a bullet that wouldn't kill. He slipped it in his back pocket.

He looked up to see the man grab a Glock and point it at the boy.

"You die tonight." He was about to pull the trigger when it wouldn't go off. He swore colorfully and the boy used the distraction to pull out the small handgun and point it at his torturer. "Kid, you don't know how to use that. Put it down before I torture you do death after taking your precious red headed sister."

Scowling with disgust, he spoke.

"You should pick better employees, Sephiroth." The man widened his eyes and glared at the kid before the boy pulled the trigger. It went straight into his heart. He choked on the pain and died almost instantly. He dropped the gun and fell to the ground, breathing hard.

He gathered his strength and yelled, "Xaldin!"

He rushed into the room and saw his master lying on the floor and saw the boy and rushed to him.

"Kid." He said almost affectionately. "You did it." There was pride in his voice.

"He was going to hurt my sister." He whispered painfully.

"Bastard."

"Xaldin…"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Did I take you away from Saïx?" His voice took on a teasing edge.

"Kid, you can do that whenever you want. You know that."

"Saïx feel the same?"

"Definitely." Saïx's voice came from the doorway. An affectionate edged into his tone. He smiled at his lover and the boy he considered a little brother.

"I need a cellular. You got one?" He asked to both of them. Xaldin whipped out a flip phone and handed it to him. He punched in a number that he memorized. He wheezed as he inhaled and the two men looked at him in concern. He tried smiling reassuringly but ended up wincing.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice. 'Who is it, Cloud?' asked an equally sleepy voice.

"Hey, Cloud." He whispered.

"Roxas!" He could see him sitting up, running a hand through his blonde spikey locks. "What…happened?"

"Listen. Get Leon up by whatever means necessary. There are three men in the library, second floor. Sephiroth's house. Murder scene. Two men are witnesses. Their names are Xaldin Fisher and Saïx Thornton. I will be at the hospital. I will call you as soon as I am conscious."

"Are you okay?"

"I killed him, Cloud."

"Rox…"

"I need you to document the scene and I need a trial straight away. I need to get Kairi back to Aerith and I need to get some medical attention. Get here as soon as I can. Do not visit me in the hospital until I have called you."

"Okay." He sounded close to tears. "Is it bad?"

"I took Kairi's too."

"Jesus Christ."

"Nope, just Roxas."

"You're such a dickhead."

"Yeah. Cloud, these guys are the reason I'm alive. It's not their fault."

"It's not yours either."

"I'll see you soon, Cloudy."

"Get better soon."

He hung up.

"Who wants to drive me to the hospital?"

* * *

Luxord looked at the blonde kid in the passenger seat on the way to the hospital. He looked like shit, understandably. That kid was something else. Tough as nails. He was sensitive but he hardened and grew up fast. It was not fair. He looked to Roxas with admiration. Only he could get out of his situation. He didn't wallow, he just bore the pain and dealt with it. He knew that Roxas hated his mother and Luxord would too.

Aerith's family had a genetic trait for bearing twins. Aerith had two sets of twins. Cloud was first; no one was sure of whom his father even was. But then Roxas and Sora were born. Sephiroth had made a deal with Aerith, she could divorce him if he got the first born of each sets of twins she bore. She agreed, thinking only of herself and not of her children. That was before he got violent and got into the child pornography business.

Roxas Strife was born six pounds four ounces five point six minutes before Sora Strife. Cloud got into a huge fight with his mother over Roxas. No child should go to that man. But instead of turning him in to the authorities like any law abiding citizen who genuinely loved their children would, she didn't. She handed Roxas over to Sephiroth a half hour after his birth. The babe immediately started crying, he knew he wasn't in the right parents arms. But his mother did nothing, just let the child cry.

The next day, Cloud drew up legal papers announcing his emancipation from his mother. He slapped her, told her he would never forgive her, ever and walked out of his house with only the clothes he had bought with his part time job. Sora was a brunette and had a very happy-go-lucky attitude. But he always knew something was wrong. No one had the heart to tell him.

Then Aerith got pregnant with another set of twins. Girls this time. Kairi Strife was born first and was handed over. She was quieter than the other child. Roxas was no more than ten months older than Kairi. He took all of the torture that Sephiroth would have inflicted on Kairi onto him.

After the birth of Naminé and Kairi, Aerith got her tubes tied.

Luxord pulled into the parking lot and lifted the kid into his arms. Luckily, Sephiroth's guards liked the kids. They educated them up to their grad levels. Sephiroth only came to the mansion once a month to rape and torture Roxas and then left. The guards were to look after them. And they did. They roughed up Roxas upon Roxas' insistence so they wouldn't get relocated. Kairi was locked in a dungeon that was cleaned and kept free of bugs and rodents, fed regularly and was bought new clothes often. It was a comfortable bedroom more than a dungeon, but that was what they told Sephiroth when he inquired about them. He had no reason to doubt his 'loyal' employees.

He sat him in a comfortable chair and knew he was struggling to stay awake.

"Sir, take a clipboard and fill out the insurance. There will be a twenty minute wait."

"Listen lady, you know who Sephiroth is?" She didn't even look up.

"He's wanted for child pornography and rape of a minor." She huffed.

"Yeah he is. He was killed tonight. And he liked to torture the kids before raping and then killing them, guess what? His latest one, his own son, is here right now with enough injuries to kill a person and by some miracle he is stubborn enough to come out of it alive." Oh that got her attention. She looked up and looked at Roxas and took in his appearance. "Oh and if that isn't enough, I can kill you and do it myself instead." She took the phone and pressed a button. "Doctor Ansem to Emergency Room. Doctor Ansem to Emergency Room." Boomed over the intercom.

A doctor came rushing in.

"Yes?"

"This is the newest Sephiroth case." Was all she said before popping her pink gum and continuing her work.

"Can you tell me more?" He asked Luxord.

"His name is Roxas. He has been tortured for a long time by Sephiroth. He's his son. He is the strongest, nicest guy you'll ever meet. Just please, fix him." He pleaded.

"I won't charge him for it." He nodded and picked up Roxas. "I need your name so the nurses know who to call."

"Luxord."

"Okay, Luxord. We'll do x-rays and cat scans. Should take a couple hours, if there is no internal bleeding, he should be able to go home tonight."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Cloud arrived at the mansion with Leon.

"Why haven't you reported it?" ever the lawyer.

"You don't think I would have if I could have?" Cloud hissed. Leon flushed.

"Sorry. The law degree. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't, Leon. I love you. You know that. I know you. Or else I wouldn't have been with you as long as I have." Leon smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Let's do this." They got out of the car and Cloud easily found the library and saw the two men, talking heatedly. The one with blue hair recognized him. He had long sweeping waves of bright blue hair and short spikes littered the top of his head and it covered his **red eyes**. His companion, obviously lover, by the way he glared at Cloud for looking at the blue haired man was tall, strong, and burly. He had black hair. It swept past his shoulders and had jet black sideburn which ran farther than normal into his cheeks almost to his nose. The top half of his hair was fastened into a bun with two pieces of bangs falling into his face. His blue eyes glittered with possessiveness. He snaked his arm around Saïx and pulled him into his lap.

Saïx wasn't angry about his possessiveness, he smiled and welcomed it. He liked the jealous boyfriend and the affection it earned him. He grinned at the kiss that was planted on his neck as his lover glared at Cloud. He knew that Cloud was romantically entangled with Leon but he never missed a chance to stake his claim.

"You must be Cloud." Xaldin snarled at Cloud.

"Yes."

"I'm Xaldin and this is Saïx." _He's mine. _Was spoken with the eyes.

"What can you tell me?"

"Sephiroth loved to abuse Roxas. I hid a gun in the bookshelf. I told him about it. He was thrown in here; he was going to kill Roxas. I heard a gun shot go off. I thought Sephiroth had killed Roxas when I heard Roxas yell for me." Xaldin said.

"Yes."

"He wanted to call Cloud. That's when you got here. That sums it up. Roxas wants a trial as soon as possible. I emptied out the rounds of Sephiroth's guns to give Roxas more time. I taught him how to shoot, how to fight, how to survive torture. He requested it."

"I understand." Cloud spoke.

"I am glad." Saïx spoke up. "We will be witnesses in the case. We have witnessed his violence towards Roxas. Xigbar will bring you to Kairi. You will she that she is in perfect health."

"I would expect no less. Leon, stay here, get statements. Call the police. Tell me immediately if Roxas calls."

"Xiggy!"

"I said stop calling me that, you hell rat!" He popped in through the door and froze at the sight of whose lap Saïx was sitting on.

"You better not be talking to Saïx that way, Xigbar." Xaldin spoke evenly.

"Of course not! I am goddamned worried. I want to know if Roxas is okay and I wish that Luxord was here!" He whined at the end. All four men rolled their eyes.

"Xigbar, bring Cloud to his sister, Kairi."

"Cloud." He straightened. "Follow me."

* * *

"Kairi!" The door was opened to reveal a silhouette of a beautiful seventeen year old girl. Her red hair was shoulder length exactly like her sister's. She whipped around and grinned, running to her brother.

"Cloud!" She wrapped her arms around her older brother that the guards snuck in occasionally.

"You okay?"

"He never touches me. Never sees me. Only Roxas. How is he? I assume Sephiroth is dead?"

"Roxas killed him."

"No."

"He did it to protect you. I am almost certain that he'll get off with self-defense. We are going to have a really strong testimony. Leon's working the case."

"I don't want Roxas to rot in prison for defending himself and me!" She sobbed. She couldn't stop crying.

"Shh, Kairi. You'll be living with me until the case. It should be in a couple days. You'll be sent back to your mother."

"No! I don't want to be with her!"

"She is quite wealthy and you could live comfortably. Roxas is going to be going there too. Right after he gets off for self-defense."

"Really?"

"Just…just don't be too mean to her. Roxas is allowed to be mad at her, hate her even. But just get to know her and then if you still feel that same as Roxas does, then you can hate her."

"You moved out." She pointed out.

"I know. I couldn't stand the person she became." Kairi frowned.

"If Roxas will, I will."

"There you go. Atta girl. Roxas and you are made from the same stuff." Kairi was wrapped in a hug. "You are the pride of his life, you know that." She nodded.

Luxord was pacing with his cell phone in his hand, pacing in the waiting room. Then finally Doctor Ansem came out.

"Well?"

"Two broken ribs and lots of bruises. I gave him instructions on how to care for himself. I also checked for…ahem…STD's. He's clean. He's healthy, a little underfed but that can be easily remedied." Luxord nodded and Ansem smiled at him. "He is lucky to have such caring people around him."

"He has to go on trial soon."

"For the murder?" He nodded.

"I will testify." Luxord nodded, biting his nail. Ansem smiled affectionately.

"My boyfriend is going to be so worried about me. It's bad enough that Roxas is hospitalized, but now…"He trailed off, playing with his cell phone subconsciously.

"Why don't you call him?"

"I can't. Not until Roxas is done speaking with Cloud." Ansem nodded.

"You may go in. He wasn't knocked out." Luxord nodded and went in the room. He was wrapped in bandages and his stomach was completely gauzed. There was no IV in his wrist and he was speaking on the ivory phone that he had glued to his ear.

"I am coming home soon Cloud. Yes. Okay. We'll talk about it when I come back to the Mansion. Yes, I know. I promise. Yeah bye." Roxas smiled at Luxord.

"Hey." He grinned flirtatiously. "You know you didn't have to break two of your ribs to get my attention."

"How else could I get it?" He replied **coquettishly**.

"My boyfriend might have a problem with it."

"It's okay. I have others." He replied.

Luxord smiled and lifted Roxas into his arms and walked out of the hospital after signing him out and shielding Roxas from outsider's views. They wanted to see the kid that got sexually and physically abused by Sephiroth. Vultures.

Luxord grabbed the medicine and took off to the mansion.

"Look, I know you miss your boyfriend and want some action in the bedroom. But I just got released from the hospital; can we not visit it again so soon?"

"Sorry, Rox." Roxas smiled at him as he brought the speed down.

"I know he's worried, but it is going to be okay. I'm okay. I know it's not my fault. Some people are just fucked up in the head."

"You are so wise, kid. Sometimes I forget that you're an eighteen year old guy."

"It happens." He shrugged. Luxord barked a laugh and ruffled Roxas' hair affectionately.

Kairi, Leon, Roxas and Cloud just spent time together, listening to music, watching TV and just doing family things when all of a sudden the court date was upon them. Kairi kept sobbing and clinging to Roxas as if he was going to be put on death row for something he didn't do. Cloud pried her off him and threatened her.

"If you keep this up, you're not going to the trial." That shut her up. She still held his hand to the trial. This was just going to be Roxas talking to a judge, calling witnesses. He wasn't allowed a lawyer upon Roxas' request and they're speaking in front of a jury.

"Case 241 Roxas Strife against the State of California. Judge Judy McElroy presiding." Everyone stood.

"You may be seated. Roxas Strife step forth." Roxas stepped forward. "What do you plead?"

"Self-defense." He said with the upmost confidence. The judge wrote something down; the jurors slouched, thinking this would be a boring trial.

"Call your testimonies."

"Xaldin Fisher. Saïx Thornton. And Doctor Ansem."

"Mr. Fisher, come up to the stand."

"Do you promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God." Asked an assistant of the court, as Xaldin pressed a hand to a Bible and the other hand up in the air in the oath.

"I do."

"You may be seated."

"What can you tell us about the relationship of Roxas Strife and Mr. Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth abused Roxas sexually and physically. He was put into Sephiroth's custody when he was born. We took care of him."

"We?"

"The guards assigned. Me, Saïx, Xigbar, Luxord, Vexen and Lexaeus. We took care of Roxas and Kairi."

"Kairi?"

"Roxas' sister."

"Was she abused?"

"She was going to be but Roxas took both punishments so his sister wouldn't have to suffer through the same as he had to."

"Meaning?"

"Rape. He didn't want his sister raped."

"You may step down." Xaldin nodded and Saïx was called up to the stage and the oath was uttered.

"What is your relationship to Roxas?"

"I am his friend, I suppose. We're not related or anything."

"I can see that."

"It's natural."

"Trust me, it is." Xaldin called out causing Saïx to blush. Whispers went up through the court. The judge banged her gavel. (**Did that sound dirty to anyone else? Maybe it's just me…teehee…**)

"Order!" It was quieted in the court.

"I feel like he's my brother. I would patch him up after Sephiroth left."

"Why didn't you go to the authorities?"

"What would I say? Sephiroth is abusing him. Sephiroth had high people in high places. He had enough dirt on us to keep us there and quiet. Yeah we didn't tell the cops because there was a chance that he might end up dead. We weren't willing to take that chance."

"You may step down."

"Thanks!" He said brightly and snuggled up to his boyfriend and Xaldin wrapped an arm around and pressed a kiss to his bright blue hair. Ansem got called up to the stand and got sworn in.

"You cared for Roxas Strife in the hospital, correct?"

"Yes."

"And what did you find?"

"Two broken ribs, his rectum was widened more than natural and I knew he'd been raped, multiple times. Lots of bruises, cuts. Signs of abuse were clear. He is malnourished and underfed. But those are easily repaired. They are not permanent. However the mental damage is."

"And what are your thoughts on Mr. Sephiroth."

"I am sorry I didn't do it myself."

"And why is that?"

"I have had girls come to me pregnant and were scared. I have had kids, both boys and girls, in the morgue because they wouldn't submit to him. That man was the cruelest man I have ever met."

"Thank you. You may step down." Ansem nodded.

Twenty minutes later, a member of the jury stood up.

"We the jury declare Roxas Strife not guilty of murder in the case of Sephiroth. It was self-defense."

"Thank you. Congratulations Roxas and call me anytime if you want to talk." The woman smiled kindly and cracked the gavel again.

* * *

**On a personal note, I have had this story in my head for a couple days now but didn't know how to start it. I got my idea in the shower (Where all my inspiration comes from) and I decided that I was going to dive right into the angst. Life isn't pretty, it isn't nice and situations like this happen to good people. Not me personally but I know that people are sick. **

**Now this is more angsty than my usual stuff (read other stories on my homepage) and I have added yet another element that I have never written before. Lesbian love. I got nothing against them. I will just have to try. But don't worry, that doesn't come until a later chapter. **

**Let me tell you the characters in this story:**

**Akaseru "Axel" Flynn **

**Demikkuso "Demyx" O'Donahue **

**Zekushion "Zexion"Corazza**

**Marluxia Gray**

**Larxene Gray**

**Xemnas Peter**

**Roxas Strife**

**Sora Strife**

**Cloud Strife**

**Squall "Leon"Leonhart **

**Aerith Strife**

**Kairi Strife**

**Naminé Strife**

**Xigbar Stuart**

**Xaldin Fisher**

**Saïx Thornton**

**Luxord Downes**

**Vexen Prince**

**Lexaeus Tachiki**

**This is a dark piece with bits of suggested rape (Well actual rape but…) I will try and make up for it with lots of fluff. **

**Toodles. **

**Mace-ember-221**


	2. They're Family Whether I Hate Them Or No

_Title: Living My Life_

_Chapter II: They're my family whether I hate them or not._

_Word Count: 3,112_

_

* * *

  
_

Soon after the trial was over, Cloud was forced by the court to send Kairi and Roxas home to Aerith. Aerith was made aware of the situation and didn't seem too concerned over it.

They were brought to the house, which was a nice two story, five bedroom house. Nice back yard, nice neighbors and they had a couple days to settle before they had to go to school. Kairi and Roxas took placement tests. They were going to be in the same grade as Sora and Naminé. Yay? They didn't even know these people and people at the office were like 'oh you get to be with your siblings, how cute?' Oh you mean the ones we've never met? Those ones? My mistake. I was so busy missing them since I had no idea what they looked like and I was too busy getting tortured and raped.

Roxas just glared at them and ignored them. They thought him rude and he just looked at Cloud and Cloud smiled.

"You haven't been out of the mansion for a month and you're already adopting the angsty teenager vibe."

"Am I not allowed to be angsty, Cloud?"

"You are seriously the most annoying kid on the planet! I do not know how Kairi puts up with you." Cloud huffed. Roxas grinned. The counseling that he had with Doctor Ansem had helped. He was happier and could go through life better than before. He had been able to withstand touch other than Kairi, Cloud and his bodyguards who had _moved _with him. That's right.

His bodyguards wanted a new life and _coincidentally _chose Twilight Town, where Aerith and the Strife family and _gasp! _That was where Roxas and Kairi were living too.

Now it was time to be introduced to the family.

"Mom, I wanted to hang out with Riku!" Someone whined. A male someone. Roxas was nervously biting his lip.

"Guys, I never meant to hurt anyone." Aerith begged.

"Mom?" Sora's voice was confused.

"Guys?" And Roxas and Kairi stepped in and there were inhales of breath. Aerith hadn't seen them either.

"You are so beautiful, Kairi." Naminé gasped. Kairi smiled politely.

"Thank you."

"We're twins?" Naminé asked quietly.

"Yes."

"How did I not know about you?" Naminé asked gently, as not to anger her newfound sister.

"Ask your mother."

"Mom?" Naminé inquired softly.

"They're your twins." She wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulder. He backed out of the embrace. She looked at him oddly.

"Mom?" Sora asked.

"Yes, hun?"

"Who is that?"

"This is Roxas. He's your older brother. By five minutes. Kairi is Naminé's older sister by five minutes."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Because if she did, she'd have to explain who she handed us over to, wouldn't you mother dearest?"

"Sora, show Roxas to his room." Aerith snapped nodded and started talking animatedly with Roxas, who laughed.

"Kairi, you are truly the spitting image of my mother." Aerith praised.

"Thanks?"

"You've never met her?" Asked Naminé's quiet, kind voice.

"No. I've been living with my father."

"But our father died a long time ago." Naminé gently protested. Kairi looked at her mother, narrowing her eyes, accusing her without words. And it worked.

"Did he now?" Her voice was sickly sweet. "My mistake."

"Kairi, why don't you let Naminé show you to your room? We'll take you and Roxas out shopping tomorrow." Kairi glared. "Or just the four of you. Maybe you could get Cloud to come."

"Why doesn't Cloud come over anymore?" Naminé asked gently.

"Why must you ask so many questions?" Her mother snapped.

"Come on, Naminé. I want to hear all about your friends. Your mother is in a sour mood." _Your_ mother. That cut deep.

A deep and familiar chuckle ran through the kitchen. Aerith whipped around and saw Cloud.

"Cloud?" She exhaled.

"Ah. So you remember me. Do you remember Roxas? He still has bright blonde hair. Blue eyes."

"Yes, I remember him."

"You just didn't love him."

"Of course I did."

"Sephiroth's dead now."

"Oh my god."

"Now _Mother _dear, don't get all broken up about dear old dad. He's deep under the ground, or scattered. I think they burned him."

"They?"

"His servants. They didn't like him that much."

"How did he die?"

"You'd love to know, wouldn't you?"

"Cloudy…"

"Do you remember what I said almost eighteen years ago? I don't forgive you just because he's dead. Roxas is an amazing kid. Abso-fucking-lutely…"

"Don't cuss in front of a lady, Cloud! Have I taught you nothing?"

"I don't see a lady. I see a scared little girl who wanted to get out of a marriage so badly that she would sacrifice one of the best gifts God could ever give a woman, children. Kairi and Roxas are awesome and thanks to what you did when they were barely out of the womb, they don't trust you. They don't like you. You mightbe able to win Kairi over. But not Roxas. Not after all he's been through; you have no idea what he has done for Kairi. No idea."

"Then tell me."

"No." He spat.

"Cloud."

"I will bring Roxie's stuff up to his room. My old one right?"

"Yes."

"See you later." Aerith's eyes welled up at the coldness of her son. It wasn't _completely _unwarranted but she birthed him. She gave him life. How could he be so cruel to her?

Cloud marched up to the room and saw him and Sora talking.

"Hey Rox."

"Cloud!"

"Here's your stuff."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Cloud?" Sora piped up.

"Yeah, So?"

"Why don't you come over anymore?"

"Your mom did something I am not agreeing with and she thinks she is right. I moved out after that, I still love you guys. I promise to visit more. Talk to your mom about me going shopping with you and your brother and sisters."

"Why can't you talk to her?"

"Sora." Roxas said.

"Hmm?"

"Its like if Riku slept with a girl, got her pregnant, he killed the baby and went back to you." Sora gasped. "That's how mad he is at your mom."

"I get it." Sora said, nodding.

"Good." Roxas said.

"Mom killed a baby." Roxas face-palmed. Cloud smiled.

"Sora." Roxas whined. "Your mom didn't kill a baby."

"What?" Sora's face was completely confused. Sora obviously didn't comprehend analogies.

* * *

Cloud came to the house the next day and Aerith was at work. The four kids were excited, Kairi and Naminé had clicked instantly, talking all night. Setting forth new memories. Sora and Roxas weren't as close as Kairi and Naminé but they had similar tendencies. They tended to sleep with a cheek cushioned by their hand.

"Hey Roxas, come meet Riku!"

"Alright." Roxas drawled.

"Hi, I've heard lots about you. I'm Riku." He said after placing a kiss on Sora's lips.

"I'm Roxas. Pleasure." Roxas noticed that Riku was extremely possessive and his eyes flickered to all men looking at the spikey haired brunette with bright blue eyes.

Riku had shoulder length gray hair and grey green eyes. He was taller than Sora was.

"C'mon Roxas. Let's go get you some furniture. Target?"

"Yeah sure." He waved goodbye to his brother and his brother's boyfriend.

"Hello my name is Axel and welcome to Target." Roxas nodded in his general direction.

"Roxas? What color bedspread do you want? Where are the bedspreads, comforters, stuff like that?"

"Aisle 12."

"Thanks." Axel nodded and went to greet another customer.

A few hours later, they had the basics and went home and Kairi and Roxas put away their new belongings and Aerith called them for dinner.

"Kids! Dinner!" Three of the four rushed down while one leisurely came down.

"Roxas." Said a man in acknowledgement.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Don't speak to him that way!"

"No, Ms. Strife, it's okay. Roxas, Kairi, may I speak to you in the other room?" Roxas watched him warily. He had his hands in his pockets and Roxas didn't like it. He pulled his hands out and Roxas flinched and he held up his white hands, he didn't have anything to hide.

"Yeah, okay. C'mon Kai." She obediently followed her brother, latching onto his hand.

"My name is Doctor Xemnas." Roxas nodded from five feet away. "I am the principal at Academy Preparatory School. You have taken placement exams and I wanted to meet you." Roxas stepped a couple inches closer.

"Why should I believe you?" he raked his eyes over the man. "Or let you anywhere _near _my sister?"

"Because it's true. Grow up and trust someone." Snarled Aerith. Roxas glared at his mother.

"Leave us, Aerith. I had no intention of speaking with them in your presence. They are over the age of 17."

"Fine." She growled and left the room.

"Doctor Ansem contacted me." Roxas nodded.

"He told you?"

"Just a tiny bit. Enough for me to ensure your transition into society is as seamless as possible."

"Ansem's your brother?"

"Yes."

"I trust him."

"I know you do."

"If he trusts you, I trust you. But I can't help it. I am afraid of older men. I doubt that will ever be cured."

"You've been through something traumatic. I have no idea how you made it."

"I did it for Kairi."

"I know. Not many people would have the guts to do something for that, even for their child."

"Then you know of the trial."

"Yes and I have kept my mouth shut. There is a group of kids I think you will get along with quite well."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You and Kairi. They're called the Organization. They are a group of misfits. They are all excommunicated from some form of society. They are misunderstood. They are good kids though. I am president of that society. They are fiercely loyal and would kill for you."

"Okay. I have six men that are my bodyguards. Don't tell Aerith. But they helped me get out of the Mansion. And helped me see Kairi."

"I see. There is no reason why I can't arrange for jobs."

"Thank you."

"I would like to shake your hand." Roxas held out his hand and shook his firmly.

"I am not afraid of people; I just don't like to be touched without permission."

"I completely understand, Ansem was raped when he was younger. I helped him get through it."

"Thank you."

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't recommend agreeing to see the student councilor. Just keep speaking to Ansem. You'll heal faster." At Roxas' nod, Xemnas left the house and the two children joined the rest of the newly reunited Strife family.

"What did he want?" Sora asked, with a mouthful of corn.

"Just to welcome us to the Academy."

"Well!" Scoffed Aerith. "I do not see why he would not speak in front of me."

"You forget, _Mother,_" he spat the word as a curse. "That I have not seen you, Sora or Naminé before. Maybe he thought there was a reason for it." Aerith just glared at her second eldest son and didn't say anything else on the subject.

"So it's totally awesome that we're going to the same school, right Nam?"

"Yes." Naminé replied quietly, taking some of her hair and placing it behind her ear.

"We need to make you some friends, Nam. You're more anti-social than Larxene is, Jesus." Sora rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Larxene?"

"Yeah! Don't you know who she is?"

"No." Nam replied.

"She's one of the Organization."

"The Organization?"

"Jesus Christ, Naminé!" Sora exclaimed in exasperation. Naminé flinched.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Leave her alone, Sora." Roxas said to his brother. "She doesn't know because she is always in the library right?" He said softly to his sister. She nodded.

"She doesn't know who the Organization is because she doesn't attend lunch and she doesn't talk to people in class so lay off." Kairi snapped.

Sora sulked.

"Sorry." He muttered. They finished the dinner quietly and went their separate ways. Kairi went with Roxas. She sat on his bed and bounced on it. He opened his closet and lifted his shirt off his torso and unwrapped his bandages. He winced and hissed through clenched teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"No. It hurts. Hand me the pain meds." She did as was asked of her and handed him the bottle and rose to get some water as he rewrapped his ribs as to not injure himself when he slept.

"Roxas are you going to be okay going to school?"

"Yes. Kairi, I am going to be fine. High school is nothing compared to him."

"I know but kids can be really cruel. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I am not going to get hurt. I can handle myself besides we have the Principal on our side."

"Yeah but still."

"Roxas, phone!" Aerith shouted up the stairs. Roxas sighed and donned on his shirt.

"Throw those away, Kai." He asked her before getting the phone and putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Roxas."

"Oh, hello. Doctor Ansem." He greeted conversationally. Aerith frowned and told him to stay in the room. She wanted to hear the conversation but he ignored her and went up to his room.

"Hello. The Six and I have been speaking and they have wanted to speak to you."

"You want to give me their number?"

"Yes." He rattled off numbers and he wrote them on his palm with a pen.

"I'll call em up after."

"Very good. They've been quite worried, given your predicament."

"Yeah. I understand completely."

"How are the ribs?"

"Minimal swelling just rewrapped them and took another dose of pain medication."

"Excellent. They should be healing up quite nicely. I will speak to Xemnas when I feel there is a need for an evaluation x-ray. I have a doctor near there that owes me a favor."

"Okay, tell me when and I'll be there."

"I have to go. I am being paged. I will speak to you later."

"Okay bye."

"Who was that?"

"Doctor Ansem. I have to call the Six. They have to tell me something or they want to check up on me."

"Yeah. Well I am going to go to sleep. Don't stay up too late, there is more unpacking and settling in that needs to be done."

"Bye, Kai. Have sweet dreams."

"You too Roxas, you too." Roxas just smiled. _Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Hello?" Came the familiar voice of Xaldin.

"Xaldin!"

"Roxas! Saïx, it's Roxas!" Xaldin said to his lover excitedly.

"Hey."

"You okay? Any…trouble you need me to take care of?" His voice gained a dangerous edge. But Roxas just laughed.

"No. She's fine. A little bitchy but she favors the youngest of the twins."

"I'll kill her for you!" Xaldin's voice turned on an excited edge.

"Xaldin, it's fine."

"Okay, if you insist. Listen, we piled together some money and got you a computer and a cell phone. Unlimited everything. One of each for you and Kairi-bear." Roxas smiled at the nickname. "How is the little sprite?"

"Don't let her catch you saying that. Remember what happened last time?" He could hear Xaldin shiver.

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry." Roxas laughed.

"We miss you. Visit us soon?"

"Definitely,"

"We also got you a webcam and gave one to Ansem. You can talk to him through that. For your sessions."

"Thanks."

"Are they helping?"

"Yeah. Although I kind of freaked when this man came into the house…"

"I'll be right over!"

"Xaldin no! It's fine. He's the principal of the school I am going to. He's Ansem's brother. He's not going to hurt me."

"If you're sure…"

"I might have even scored a little extra money for y'all."

"Yeah?"

"I told him that I had six bodyguards and that they were currently looking for employment. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up killing someone. Wouldn't that make your day?"

"Would it ever!" Xaldin exclaimed. "Although I did kill this dickhead the other day."

"What'd he do?"

"Okay well…" He could hear Xaldin settling down into the bed, wrapped an arm around Saïx and pressing a kiss to his lover's head. "We were in this club. A gay club. And this guy was completely hitting on Saïx. Well not that I didn't think he could handle it, he can. I know he can, right sweet?" He was rewarded with a deep kiss that Roxas heard on the phone. Roxas grinned before clearing his throat. "Sorry. He kissed me like that sometimes. That tongue of his will be the death of me, I swear." Roxas heard Saïx laugh, almost a loving giggle. "So anyways I take him out into the alleyway and he was drunk and started saying that guys like him are only good for one thing and all that shit. And I just snapped. It was like you and him all over again. I just couldn't listen. So I took one of my lances and just killed him as violently as I could. I dumped him into the ocean and the sharks ate him. I was shaking so bad, I hadn't ever killed someone so violently."

"He deserved it." Roxas soothed.

"I know but I was still so pissed. I could have killed him all over again and I would have still been mad as hell. It took Saïx three days to calm me down. I felt bad after because he had a sore ass but…"

"Well fucking Saïx made it all better, then."

"Yeah but still. I have demons about what happened since you turned ten and then I think about you and what you're going through. And it's like insane to think how you're still sane."

"I know. I don't know how I did it either but I did. I'm here, I am safe and I am not going to get raped again. I am protected here. I am going to be in this group called the Organization and that'll be more protection. It's okay. It's going to be fine. I have mental and physical scars but I am going to pull through."

"I wish I was even a small portion as strong and brave as you are, Roxie."

"You won't be living if you call me that again."

"Roxie, Roxie, Roxie!" Xaldin taunted.

"I am hanging up now."

"You and your sister's stuff will be there tomorrow, Roxie!"

"Bye." He said and returned the phone to the kitchen and ignored Aerith's questions.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why won't you tell your children why we're here? Where we were? Who we were with? Until you do that, I ain't telling you jack shit."

Aerith flushed with dishonor and shame. A son of hers, swearing in her presence. Her mother would have a field day.

* * *

**So here is another chapter. Next chapter, they will go to school and meet the new characters from the Organization. XD. **


	3. The Organization

_Title: Living My Life_

_Chapter III: The Organization_

_Word Count: 3,094_

_

* * *

  
_

Roxas slammed his hand on the alarm clock that was blaring and looked wearily at the time 6:00 blinked on the screen. High School is the Devil's work, he decided. He rubbed his bleary eyes and opened his window outward. It was kind of chilly. It was September First, the first day of school. He was starting his senior year and it was his first day of school ever. He got dressed and styled his hair in the bathroom.

He went into the kitchen and set to making breakfast. Aerith wasn't there to see them off but he heard a knock at the door.

"Roxas?" Cloud asked. He was puzzled, what was he doing up? School started at 8:00.

"Hey Cloud. What's up?"

"What's up? Where's Mom?"

"I don't know. Wait there's a note." It had just caught his eye. He ripped the Post-it! off the wall and read it. "'Gone to work. Good luck at school.'"

"I really hate her sometimes."

"Your call." Roxas shrugged, walking back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. Want some?"

"Leon's in the car."

"Go get him then."

"Okay." Roxas started making pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns. Leon trotted in, following his nose.

"Hey, Roxie. You know you're my favorite Strife right?"

"Hey Squall, you know you're going to lose a body part that Cloud is going to miss if you call me Roxie one more time." Leon gulped and Cloud laughed.

"You really toughened up."

"Yeah." He said in an obvious tone.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Me and Kai have to be there at 7:30 to set up our classes."

"Makes sense." Leon commented, dipping his finger in the pancake batter and Roxas slapped his hand. He whimpered, Cloud kissed his hand.

"Seriously, do you want me to throw up in this pancake batter?" He said rolling his eyes in the cuteness. He was seriously happy for his brother, honestly. But the making out could be toned down.

"Pancakes!" Sora yelled followed by "Ow! Kairi!" "Shut the fuck up, I am sleeping you moron!" followed by a quieter "Sora, it wasn't necessary to wake us up at 6:15 in the morning."

Sora bounded down the stairs, followed by the two sleepy girls.

"Hi Roxas." Naminé spoke.

"Hey Nam." He said affectionately wrapping his sister in hug. She laid her head on his shoulder and he flipped the pancake over before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She mumbled sleepily into his shoulder.

"Wanna sleep." She mumbled.

"I know. Go sit next to Kairi."

"Mmk."

"Seriously, you are the best big brother ever." Cloud muttered. Roxas stuck his tongue out. "Real mature."

"Thank you." He placed the breakfast on the table and they went at it. Roxas didn't have much. A couple pancakes and a couple pieces of toast. And then two eggs, some bacon and more toast under Cloud and Leon's insistence.

"Kairi, get dressed. We gotta be at school a half hour before the rest."

"Okay."

"Can I come, Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"Sure. Go get dressed." She nodded, smiled.

"Fuck that. I'm staying here."

"Fine. Spend an hour on your hair. Mine'll still look better. Don't miss the bus."

"Asshole."

"Whatever." Roxas rolled his eyes and went to get a backpack. He put a couple notebooks in it and was downstairs after brushing his teeth.

The twins were already down there and patiently waiting.

"Ready girls?"

"Yeah." Kairi said.

"Let's go."

"I'll drive."

"Roxas has his license." Kairi said. "There's a surprise outside." Roxas grinned, he loved present surprises.

"No way."

"Way!"

"Holy shit!" Roxas yelled.

"What?" Cloud walked to the door.

"I got a black Camero!" Roxas grinned at Saïx who was in the passenger door. He flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Here's your birthday present for the last eighteen years. We've been saving for it since you were born."

"Sh-weet!" He hugged Saïx.

"Do I get a hug?" Xaldin asked. There were five burly men standing off to the side. They were grinning. It was completely worth getting up at five in the morning to see Roxas' eyes light up. They had plenty of money saved up. At least 40,000. It was more than enough to get really good insurance on it and Lexaeus was driving by a used lot and found the black Camero and had to buy it.

The dealership went through the process when they found out that he was going to pay cash. The car only cost about six grand and they paid four grand in insurance and mechanics. They got a special license plate that had Roxas written in cool letters. They then put the rest of the money in an interest receiving account for college.

Roxas hugged each one of them tightly, thanking them profusely. But he promised to thank them better; he had to go to school. They nodded and understood.

He started up and positively glowed. The Six grinned at each other. They were happy to see him happy.

Roxas pulled into school and they hopped out.

"I love your car." Kairi gushed. Naminé just agreed in her quiet way.

"I do too. Hey Nami, do they have parking permits at this school?"

"Yes. If you do not have one, it will get towed."

"Thanks. I will have to ask Principal Xemnas about that."

"You will have to get one from the guidance department."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that's where we're going, huh?"

"Guess so." Kairi giggled.

"Hi, Roxas and Kairi Strife, we've been expecting you." A short, chubby woman chirped.

"Hi…" Roxas said slowly.

"Oh hello, Naminé. Come to look over your siblings, that's so cute. You're so cute." She said pinching her cheek. Naminé rubbed it.

"Here are your schedules. Any questions? Ask the guidance councilor over there." She pointed to a woman who was answering calls. Then the guidance councilor picked up the phone.

"Shirley, hi." She listened. "He did not! He did not! I don't believe it!" The conversation went on like that for a while. It was annoying.

"Hi. Your new schedules?"

"Yeah. Do you have a map of the school?"

"Yes. Right here. There's one for each of you. I get bored so if you want to talk, just let me know. I'll be here, answering phones, doing other stuff. The names Mrs. Cross, dears."

"Bye Mrs. Cross."

"Bye sweeties. Bye Naminé."

"You talk to her."

"Yes. She is very nice."

"Shit the parking things." Roxas swore before doubling back and reentering the guidance office.

"Hi again!" Mrs. Cross chirped.

"Hi. Do you have a parking permit?"

"Yep. Right….here!" She handed over a piece of paper that asked name, address (Which Naminé had to supply; Roxas and Kairi couldn't remember), make, brand and license plate of the car and license number of Roxas' license.

He handed it back to her and she wrote something on a clipboard and wrote something on a blue cardboard piece.

"Hand this on your mirror. Take it off when you leave. Leave it on during the day. There will be patrolling officers, checking off your car if it has the permit."

"People do that?"

"Yes. Vice-Principal Sanmex is very thorough."

"Huh." Roxas shook his head. "Thanks, Mrs. Cross."

"No problemo!"

"We call him Mansex." Naminé giggled.

"Who would have thunk it?"

"What?"

"You have a vicious streak in you!"

"He gave me detention once for not speaking enough, said I thought I was above rules, the detention slip for back talking my superior. Whatever."

"I don't like him." Roxas decided.

"No one does. But the superintendent does and Sanmex knows people in high places. Is probably blackmailing them and Xemnas."

"Okay."

Classes went like normal ones in high school do: slow. High School classes are completely and utterly pointless and it is utterly pointless to have any inclination to prove otherwise.

"C'mon Roxas. Principal Xemnas told me to bring you to meet the Organization. I know where they hang out at lunch." Naminé said quietly.

"Okay."

They walked into the cafeteria and went past the door and hung a right and there was like a garden with a bunch of people sitting on the balcony and the chairs. There was a big umbrella over the whole space and there were five people.

"Hello." Naminé said going up to the people. They stopped talking and watched the blonde girl.

"Hey. You're that Nami girl right?" The other girl in the group asked.

"Naminé." She shyly smiled.

"Larxene Gray." She smiled widely. "It's nice to see another girl around here." Naminé smiled at her. Larxene had a full head of hair that didn't pass the hairline on her neck. She had it slicked back but two pieces were stubborn and stood up. She had a dangerous edge to her but for some weird reason, Roxas trusted her with Naminé. There was something about how Larxene raked her eyes over Naminé's body just set him at ease. She wouldn't hurt her. Ever.

"This is my brother and sister, Roxas and Kairi." She said motioning to the two behind her. "Principal Xemnas thought it best that they meld with the Organization."

"Well, hey! That's great. We like meeting new people!" A blonde chirped.

"Dem, let them get to know you." A lilac-colored haired male chided.

"Okay." He bounded over to the two. "Hi! I'm Demyx. Demyx O'Donahue. Nice to meet you Roxas! Kairi!"

"Nice to meet you too." Demyx's hairdresser seems to be confused. He had a mullet/ Mohawk. But it looked good on him. His bright blue eyes and charming smile had Roxas liking him immediately. He had charisma and a bright, bubbly personality that he likened to a thirteen year old girl. He knew because Kairi was like that once upon a time.

"Well, well, well. Who just might you be, sweetness?" a voice boomed from behind Kairi. She spun around. Leaning against a wall was a tall, muscular, pink-haired male. Roxas smirked at his sister. She backed away from Roxas. Roxas grabbed her and pushed her into the pink haired man. "Seems that your brother thinks you need a man in your life." He chuckled in her ear. She flushed and Roxas smirked.

"Keep smirking, Roxas. I will murder you when we get home."

"Ooh, feisty. I like em with a little fire." He purred in her ear. She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She elbowed him and he hissed. But she on the other hand, froze. He had abs. Rock hard abs. And she felt the muscle of his arms against her. Pinning her to his body by his muscled arms.

She melted into his arms. Roxas smiled genuinely and whipped out his cell phone, slid the top open and keyed in a quick text and sat at the table.

"Roxas!" He whipped his head around and saw Sora running towards him. He leaned over, putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He held up twenty bucks. "It's from Mom for lunch."

"I don't want it." He said, with danger lacing in his tone.

"Take it."

"No."

"Take it."

"No. You take it. I don't care what you do with it. Buy condoms, lube, drugs, alcohol, I don't care. I ain't taking it."

"Take the goddamn money."

"Shut the fuck up. I am not taking the fucking money." Sora sighed.

"I don't get why you hate her so much."

"You wouldn't." He hissed at his twin.

"Whatever she did, it was for your own good." No one saw him move. He had his hand around Sora's throat in less than a second. There were multiple gasps.

"None of what she did was for anyone's benefit but her own. She did it all on her own. She gave me up and kept you. I have every right to hate her. Kairi might want some money but not me. I will not accept anything from her other than food and the things I got for my room. Nothing. Do you understand me?" Sora grabbed at Roxas' hand around his throat but nodded. He released him and fell to the floor.

"Kairi?"

"I don't want it."

"Fine." He said and stormed into the cafeteria.

"Damn Roxas. You were doing so well too." Kairi sighed.

"Hey, Blondie. Who was that you just choked?"

"My twin brother." Roxas said offhandedly.

"Oh." Roxas turned and saw a redheaded.

"What's your name, Ariel?" Said redhead scowled at the newcomer.

"It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He said poking Roxas' forehead.

"Mines Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. Got that memorized?"

"No problem." Axel grinned. "Let's introduce you to every one hmm? Well you met Demyx. The one whose lap he is currently and permanently in is Zexion Corazza. His boyfriend." Roxas nodded in his direction. Zexion had long legs and a thin figure but Demyx had no problem with sitting on his lap. He had spikey lilac-colored hair that covered one eye. He had bright blue eyes that was completely focused on Demyx. They reminded him of Saïx and Xaldin. "The one who won't stop touching your sister is Marluxia Gray." Kairi was attempting to get out of his hold but Roxas knew that if she really wanted out, she would have. She likes him and she knows it. He could see the muscles rippling under the skin tight black muscle shirt he had one. Ahh. That was the reason.

When they were in the Mansion, they'd spent the whole night nursing Roxas' latest injuries and talking. They talked one night about Kairi and Roxas' dream man. Roxas knew even then he didn't like girls.

* * *

_Kairi was attending to Roxas' open wounds and placing cold compresses on the bruises so they would heal quickly, luckily this time there were no broken bones. There wasn't any rape tonight. Roxas was smiling brightly at his sister as she mothered over him. _

"_Kai, what kind of guy would you fall the hardest for when we get out of here?"_

"_If, Rox."  
_

"_No when." He hated when she was so down about everything. _

"_Well, he'd have to be strong. I'd want someone to fight for me. Someone to sweep me off my feet whenever he wanted to. Someone who liked you. Someone affectionate. And I'd spent eternity in his arms."_

"_Oh, is that all?" He teased. _

"_It's a tall order but I think there is someone out there for me like that."_

"_Me too, Kairi. I believe there is someone out there like that for you too."He pecked his sister's head. _

"_What about you?"_

"_Well, I'd want someone who understood about all this." He gestured to his wounds. "I would want someone to just love me, not lie to me. I just want to be treasured."_

"_That's not asking a lot."_

"_I'm not a lot."_

"_Shut up, Roxas. You know you're so much better than this. Your first time should have been special."  
_

"_Well I don't consider this as experience. The first time I willingly have sex, I will consider that my first time. The one time that I don't cry, that's going to be special to me." Kairi started crying. "Aw, shit. Kairi, don't cry."_

"_I wish more people could be like you Roxie!" He didn't even comment on the nickname. "You are so brave and don't let anything bother you."_

"_This bothers me."  
_

"_I wish you could have grown up as a normal kid, with a normal childhood." She cried. _

"_I wish we both could have had that. But we can't. Destiny might not be on our side now but she will be when the time is right." That helped ease the pain in Kairi's heart. And gave hope to both of them to hear that aloud. _

_

* * *

  
_

Marluxia was Kairi's dream guy and he could tell because he knew his sister. She was wrapped up in strong arms that would protect her from anything. And although she protested, she closed her eyes in bliss when he kissed her neck.

Axel was puzzled. He had never seen Marluxia react to anyone like he reacted to Kairi. He wrapped her up in his embrace and peppered her with affection. He remembered him and Marly staying up one night and just talking about stuff. Marly was completely fine with having gay friends, didn't mean he wasn't going to stop being friends with them. A lot of people disagreed.

* * *

"_You like guys?" Marluxia asked. _

"_Yeah."_

"_Not me though, right? I mean I don't care I just think it would be a strain. I would have to worry about perfecting my look for you to drool over. Let me tell you, that is more trouble than its worth if I can't kiss you back. I am sorry, but I do not swing that way." Axel barked a laugh, knowing that Marluxia would have been completely fine with it. _

"_Ass." _

"_Anyways. What's your type?"_

"_I don't know. Anyone."_

"_Anything a little more specific?"_

"_Nah, someone that'll love me is plenty for me."_

"_You don't ask a lot, do you, Axie?"_

"_Nah. You?"  
_

"_Hmm. I'd like a tiny girl with a little bit of fire in her. Someone to protect. You'll know. I'd act completely different if I met her. Trust me you'll know."_

_

* * *

  
_

And he did. Marluxia found his soul mate it seemed like. He gently bit the soft skin on her neck and she groaned in a good way and he grew encouraged. He peppered more kisses and gently bit the skin they covered. Axel glanced at Roxas to see his reaction and he was smirking. He looked down suddenly and flipped his sidekick open and scrolled the information. Axel saw a glimpse, Grey. Marluxia.

"Don't take offense, Axel." Roxas smiled at him.

"What?"

"I wouldn't trust anyone near Kairi without a background check. Older brother stuff."

"I understand."

"Don't worry. I trust your friend. Especially with my sister."

"Good, he'll take good care of her."

"Oh I know. No one would shower that much affection on someone he just met if he just wanted to fuck her." Axel winced at the rough wording.

"That's not Marluxia."

"Yeah I know. It says he hasn't had that many relationships and they broke up with him and he'd end up heartbroken. I know I can trust him. He never cheated, they did, right?"

"Yeah but how'd you know that?"

"I have sources."

"Want to reveal them?"

"Nah."

"Well okay then." Roxas grinned at him.

"You're so cute." He said and walked away. Axel froze. Cute? Axel hasn't been called cute since he was five.

* * *

**Me gusta Reviews. Kind of bring a smile to my face. I prefer good ones to flames. I'll accept both but flames make me really sad. I have to read five good feeling fanfics after that. (That's bad on the sadness scale) I have issues. Or good feeling fanfics bring a smile to my face. **

**Next chapter, I'll delve into the point of views of Naminé and Larxene. **


	4. The Only Feeling That Matters Is Love

_Title: Living My Life_

_Chapter IV: The Only Kind of Feelings That Matter Is Love_

_Word Count: 3,037_

* * *

Larxene sighed and collapsed on the couch in the living room after the second week of school was over.

"That bad?" Marluxia's amused voice asked.

"That torturous." She groaned

"Larx. We both know it was the classes. You ace them, easily. Let's talk about the little blonde that's on your mind." Larxene's mouth dried.

"Roxas?" Marluxia eyed her with a measured glare. She sighed.

"No, Naminé." She huffed.

"What about her?" Playing dumb obviously didn't work with her twin. Damn it. He knew her too well. He glared at her.

"You like her." He stated. She almost nodded but didn't and settled for a response.

"She's a cool kid." He frowned deeper.

"Damn it, Larxene. Stop being so…you." Larxene laughed.

"Don't think I can sweetie." She fluttered her eyes flirtingly. Marluxia rolled his eyes and his cell phone vibrated. A wide smile encased his face.

_Keep your hands off me. _Well, that was blunt.

_Tease. _He texted her back.

_Pfft. Molester! _She texted almost immediately.

_It's not molesting if it's willing. _There was a couple minute wait and then it vibrated.

_What if I wasn't willing?_ He could almost hear her whisper.

_I'd do it anyways. Your skin's soft. _He smiled at the truth of the statement.

_Ugh. You're impossible. _He imagined her huffing that most likely followed.

_Your point? _Another huff. His smiled widened

_Ugh. I can't even speak to you! _A groan in exasperation.

_Bye! _He could also see her slam her phone down without typing a response. He wasn't expecting one.

_Whatever. _Was her last text. Guess she changed her mind. How interesting this girl is. He was truly captivated by her.

Larxene watched with an eyebrow raised.

"You like her." She stated, obviously trying to make him as uncomfortable as she was.

"Yeah." He said in an obvious tone with a roll of his eyes as he programmed her number into his contacts.

"Grr." She growled and crossed her arms.

"I don't have a problem with saying I like Kairi. A lot in fact. She eventually let me kiss her neck today." He said with such pride in that accomplishment.

"Wow…You're obsessed." She teased

"No, I'm interested." He smiled

She huffed and slid further into the couch.

"Listen Larx." He said using his understanding tone. "Don't be stubborn. If you like her, just say that you like her. I like her. Not like you probably do but she's nice."

"Innocent." She corrected.

"You like her innocence. Want to protect her." He hypothesized.

"Yeah, I like her innocence." Score! Marly was right yet again.

"Pretend I am your best girlfriend." Larxene scoffed.

"Don't have any." Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"Larxene!" He yelled in exasperation.

"Fine. Hi." She said emotionless.

"Hi!" Marluxia said in a high pitched voice. Larxene grinned at him.

"I met this girl in school but she's been going there for forever." She started.

"Yeah?" He said in the same pitch.

"Yeah. I really like her." Marluxia rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. No, we didn't realize that you liked her between the staring and 'accidental' touching.

"As in more than a friend?" High pitched voice.

"Yes." She hissed through her teeth.

"Omigod Ewww! Lesbian!!" He ran away with his hands in the air into the kitchen. Larxene laughed and Marluxia came back into the room.

"Thanks." She said in gratitude to her brother.

"No problem. Feel better?" She nodded.

"A little." He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"You'll feel better when you're with her." He rationalized.

"How would you know?" She snapped.

"You know what went through my mind when I saw Kairi?"

"Do I want to know?" At his glare she relented, "What?"

"Holy shit. There is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. I mean have you seen her?"

"I've seen her."

"You might have glanced at her; you were too busy eye-raping Naminé."

"Okay ew, no."

"Don't deny it or lie, you'll go to hell."

"See you there?" She kidded, they bumped shoulder.

"She has this hair…" He drawled, completely ignoring the previous conversation. "It's red, not like Axel red but like different red. Reminds me of a dying rose."

"Oh, that's romantic."

"The color sort of dies. Shut up." He tried defending himself. "And her eyes." He tipped his head back. "Pure sapphires." Larxene rolled her eyes. "She fits just right into my arms, you know?"

"Nope."

"You're no fun at all."

"I know."

"Your turn!" Marluxia stated.

"What?"

"Tell me what you see when you look at Naminé."

"Okay…I see innocence. She isn't that innocent but she wears those pastel shirts and it makes her look angelic. Her skin looks so pale I feel like if I touch it, it'll shatter. Her eyes are so deep; they seem deeper than the deepest part of the ocean."

"Was that so hard?" Marluxia managed to get out. His sister was in love. Well, he thought it would never happen. She never had a real interest in guys. He knew that she preferred girls in the bedroom, not that she had experience of that. Marluxia knew that his sister wasn't a virgin, he wasn't stupid. He knew that she had sex before, most girls had. His sister wasn't a slut, she had a boyfriend or two and they did go that way before they dumped her. She wasn't really upset, just miffed. She thought she wasn't worthy of anyone since her last boyfriend started boasting that he bedded Larxene, the toughest girl in school. It had upped his place in high school society. Larxene found out and dented more than one locker. She marched up to him when he was laughing with his friends and yelled all the stuff that he told her when they had sex. 'I've never been with a girl' 'I worry that I am too small for girls' and 'God, I can't believe that you haven't done the football team yet.' He was absolutely mortified. Then Larxene punched him and screamed 'I am not a slut. You were my fucking boyfriend before I slept with you. Didn't tell your friends that, did you? Come near me again and I will kill you.' Sure she got detention for a death threat and disturbing the peace signed by Vice-Principal Sanmex. It had been completely worth it for her to see her ex-boyfriend's nose in a cast. She defended her honor just like her older brother taught her to her. He always rubbed that in her face, the fact that he was older than Larxene by four minutes.

Larxene had different thoughts. She thought about Naminé. For about four hours. So much for homework.

* * *

Naminé and Kairi retreated to their rooms to do whatever they wanted after school. Naminé finished her Chemistry and Algebra homework and tried reading her newest English assignment but couldn't concentrate on anything. She kept thinking of the blonde that had infected her thinking pattern. Larxene Gray. She just sighed thinking about her. Naminé flipped on her stomach and put her chin in her palm and rested it there, looking into space dreamily.

It had been two weeks since she had officially met Larxene. She liked her immediately. The more time she spent with the tough blonde, the more she liked her. Her eyes were the prettiest blue ever. And although she said her 'fucking hair looked like a grasshopper's', Naminé loved it anyways. And her feelings were bordering on friend and then completely tunneling into something different. She had looked forward to the accidental touches if Larxene lost grip on the cement she placed her hand on and put her forearms on Naminé's shoulder. Naminé didn't say anything but took a swig of her water and bit into an apple and handed it to Larxene and she took a bite, momentarily squeezing Naminé's shoulder. It had left a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Not entirely unpleasant.

It was like she swallowed butterflies when she was a little girl; they lay dormant in there until she was near Larxene. She went over to the computer. She logged onto her Yahoo! Account and accessed her email. She deleted the junk mail and replied to a few. It was mostly people that wanted to add her on MySpace and Facebook, she was on both sites. She had added the option of sending email. It was just easier than logging on and seeing nothing was there. She was usually disappointed. But when she logged onto MySpace, she already had at least six friend requests. They were from the Organization, who she fit in with well. Larxene had included her in all of the conversation explaining something when Naminé looked at her with a puzzling expression on her face. Larxene did it with an affectionate smile.

But she couldn't like her like Naminé liked her.

It wasn't possible.

She was in lo-like with her.

Okay, time to be realistic, Naminé. She told herself. Delve into your deepest emotions. _Love. _

Okay, so you're in love with a girl, so what? You hung out with at least six guys who were gay and they were fine. And if anyone makes you cry, Larxene will beat them up. That she was absolutely sure of.

Kairi was smiling as she texted Marluxia. He made her smile. He was completely honest about his feelings. He liked her. _He liked her. He _liked_ her. _He_ liked _her.

_You want me to stop texting you? _Hell, no. She thought to herself.

_You make me laugh, so I'd say no._

_Aw, I make you laugh! Yay!_

_You're so retarded. _

_You love it._

_Hmm. You seem to think so. _

_I do._

_You're so dumb._

_Hey, what's with the insults?_

_You love it._

_You're harshing my mellow._

_Why do you have mellow?_

_It's a saying._

_Well, I think it's stupid._

_Well, I think I really like you. _That one brought a smile to her face and she giggled.

_You barely even know me._

_I know enough._

_Yeah?_

_Yeah. I really do, you know. I'm not joking._

_I know you enough to know your serious tone._

_See we're not complete strangers so I can like you as more than a friend._

_You can do whatever you want, it's a free country._

_Free to come into your bedroom and caress you as you sleep. _She flushed.

_No._

_Did you blush?_

_I am not telling you._

_You did! Aw, I wish I could see that. _

_Yeah. Too bad you can't. Because you don't live near me haha. _

_Want to divulge some information._

_Marly, I am not telling you where I love._

_Aw, you gave me a nickname!_

_It's just a condensed version of your name; I didn't feel like typing Marluxia. _

_You just did._

_I was lazy. It's gone now._

_What if I give you my address?_

_I don't know. I don't drive, Roxas does._

_So I will give Roxas my address and you'll stay on the phone and talk to me so you don't get lost. Roxas hasn't memorized the ground layout of town yet, has he?_

_No._

_Good. Oh and bring Naminé_

_Yeah? Why?_

_Larxene misses her, even though she saw her four hours ago. Sigh. I don't understand my sister. _

_  
Just between me and you, Naminé's missing her. Actually tell that to Larxene, maybe it'll brighten her hour until I bring her over. _

_How is your sister?_

Quieter than usual. She hasn't even bugged me yet. 

_Bugged you?_

_Yeah, we usually talk for hours about anything and everything. _

_Have you seen her before?_

_No, I was with my father since birth. Me and Roxas both. _

_Ask Roxas if you can come over._

_Okay. Hold on._

_Okay._

Kairi got up and knocked on Roxas' door.

"Come in." He answered.

"Hey Roxas."

"What do you want?" He accused, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I was wondering if you could drive Nami and me to Larxene's house." She asked, biting her lip.

"I."

"I? What?"

"It's Nami and I. And Larxene as in Marluxia's sister?"

"Yes." She gritted her teeth.

"Aw. My sister's first boyfriend." He sang.

"Shut up Roxas!" She punched his arm. He grinned at her before nodding.

"Yeah I'll bring you. Ask Nami before you go."

"Okay." She pressed a kiss to her brother's cheek as thanks. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Hurry up."

_Roxas says it's fine. After ridiculing. Hope you're proud._

_Poor baby. Bring a change of clothes. I want you to sleep over._

_No sex._

_Yes ma'am. _She could hear him saluting.

She grabbed a small duffel and piled clothes, pajamas, other girl stuff.

"You sleeping over too?" Roxas asked from his place leaning on her doorframe.

"Apparently." She shrugged, zipping up her duffel.

"Hmm." He said. "No sex. Least not until I meet him and give him the father talk. You know 'you hurt and I'll kill you with my shotgun' one." She rolled her eyes. "Since I killed yours and everything. It's my duty as eldest brother since Cloud is not here. By the way if Aerith or Cloud were here, you probably wouldn't go as easily as I am letting you."

"I know and I love you for that." She hugged him. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Love you too Kais. I am hoping I won't have to kill him. I like this one." He mumbled against her forehead. She pushed him away. She scratched at her forehead.

"That tickles." Roxas barked a laugh.

_Pillows?_

_Nah we got plenty. _

_Mkay. I have to go ask Naminé if she wants to go._

_Kay._

She opened the door with her sidekick in her hand and slid it closed. Naminé didn't even notice until Kairi kicked the door closed and Naminé jumped.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay. I was spacing out."

"Yeah. You wanna chill with Larxene and Marluxia? We are sleeping over."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon. Larxene misses you…" She smiled when she took the bait.

"Yeah?" She asked excited.

"Yeah. Get packed. We might stay all weekend, so pack double everything."

"Okay, give me five minutes." Kairi nodded. And then she walked into her room and sat down and texted Marluxia.

_She's in._

_I haven't told Larxene. She's going to kill me._

_Yeah. She only took three words_

_Yeah?_

_Larxene misses you._

_Did you sound pathetic? Did you pout?_

_Yes and yes._

_I missed it?!_

_Apparently. _

_Foiled again._

_Lol._

_I'll just have to withhold something from you so I can see the pout in person._

_I guess so. It's tragic._

_I know!_

_Anyways, I am going to throw my stuff in the car so I'll call you in a few?_

_Counting the seconds. _

"Kairi! Throw your duffel in the trunk! Tell Nami to hurry. I have to pick up Axel!"

"Your boyfriend coming over?" Kairi teased as she grabbed her cell's charger.

"Yeah he is. We're going to have man sex all night long."

"Same here but with a guy and I'm a girl." Then the teasing stopped.

"You better not!" Roxas yelled at his little sister. She giggled and grabbed his keys to pop the trunk. "You still there?"

"Still here." Axel laughed through the phone.

"So video games? Movies?"

"Movies. I just played five hours of Grand Theft Auto. All video gamed out."

"Yeah. Got any suggestions?" As Axel rattled off movies he had, he leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his blonde spikes. "Those last four sound cool. No, I haven't seen Harry Potter. Fine Harry Potter marathon it is. There are five? Movies? Tomorrow morning, sound good?"

"I'm ready Roxas." Naminé said.

"Okay Naminé. Just go put your stuff in the trunk; I'll be out there in a minute." He turned back to the newspaper that he was looking at movie listings on. "We'll figure it out later. Okay bye, Axel."

"You excited, Naminé?"

"It's my first sleepover."

"Don't worry." Roxas patted Naminé's thigh affectionately. "It's Kairi's first too."

"Present annoying company excluded." Kairi piped up.

"Quiet from the peanut gallery." She stuck out her tongue. She called Marluxia.

"197."

"What?"

"I counted the seconds."

"You are retarded."

"She thinks you're adorable, she's blushing." Roxas yelled.

"Roxas shut the fuck up." Kairi hissed. Marluxia laughed.

"Oh really, Kairi?" He purred.

"Now look at what you've done." She snarled at Roxas.

"What made you blush more?"

"I hate you sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Shut up. Okay we're on Mickey Lane."

"Go up the street and take a right." She told her brother the instructions. "Take a sharp left and you'll be on Donald Avenue."

"Yep."

"Okay then take a slight right at the divider and you'll be on Goofy Road."

"Yes."

"Third house on the left." She pointed it out to her brother while staying on the phone.

"See you then." She said and hung up. She jumped out of the car and grabbed her and her sister's duffels and turned and there was Marluxia. She meeped.

"Scare you?"

"I just see your face, it's just a natural reaction." He laughed and grabbed both of the bags, one in each hand. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she didn't feel any of the weight from the bags on her shoulder. He was transferring the weight away from her. She sighed internally at the muscles rippling under his sweatshirt. She shivered.

"You cold?"

"A little."

"Well no wonder. You're wearing a long sleeved shirt. Trying to impress me?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"Definitely."

"Then no, not trying to impress you." He laughed at her and she motioned to Naminé to get out of the car. She caught up with them and looked incredibly shy.

"Marly, who the fuck was in the driveway…" She trailed off. Naminé smiled and waved. "Hi!" She said to Naminé. She hugged her and they both savored the contact. Kairi and Marluxia looked at each other. Kairi watched as they separated and stepped back. Kairi stuck her foot in front of Naminé's foot and Marluxia 'accidentally' swung a duffel gently into Naminé's back.

And they watched in anticipation as their faces collided and their lips just touched. Larxene gulped, Naminé looked like she was going to cry.

"Fuck it." Larxene said and grabbed Naminé's face and pressed their lips together.

* * *

**MHMM! Get your freak on! Or…not. Never mind. Lol. So I am going to try for a little lesbian stuff. No sex scenes for this couple. I don't even know if I am going to do sex scenes for the Yaoi couples yet. I suck at them, I am sorry to say. If I do, I'd have to incorporate more rape scenes and that's sad for me. But that's probably the route I will have to take. **

**Reviews. **

**Love yas. **

**Mace-ember-221**

**Next Chapter: Sleepovers have plenty of fluff. XD Enough said. **


	5. Sleep, my sweet Prince Or Princess

Title: Living My Life

Chapter V: Slumber, my sweet prince. And princess.

Word Count: 3,016

Larxene and Naminé didn't stop kissing for a couple minutes. Kairi and Marluxia just looked at each other and Kairi cleared her throat. They pulled back and just gazed into the other's eyes.

"Hi." Naminé said quietly.

"Hi." Larxene whispered. Naminé just hugged her and Larxene pecked her head and didn't let her go.

"Here's her bag. Wanna watch a movie later?"

"Sure." She said, not really paying attention as she gripped the bag and guided Naminé to her room.

"Hey, wanna have sex?" He said sultrily, running his tongue over his teeth in a suggestive manner.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Hell no." Marluxia laughed and guided her to his room. She plopped on the bed and played with her fingers as he plopped the bag near his closet and settled next to her, close.

"Invading my personal bubble." She stated as she looked at him. She was leaning her bodyweight on her elbows and he was laying down, on his back, his pink hair spreading over the black bedspread.

"You mind?"

"Not really." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and she lost her grip and collided into his chest, her head under his chin. She was stretched out on top of him. He grabbed a pillow that was scattered all over his huge bed and propped his head up and looked at his crush as she traced patterns on his shirt.

"Find something interesting?"

"Nope." He laughed. She always made him smile.

"Is that so?" He purred.

"It is." She teased.

"You are seriously the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." He whispered and grinned as she blushed.

"Congratulations, Marluxia. You have now seen me blush. Satisfied?"

"Not by a long shot." He slipped a long finger under her chin and lifted it up so their mouths were less than eight inches apart. She shifted up and locked lips with him. His hand left her chin and entangled in her soft hair as they continued kissing. She planted her elbows on either side of his head and pressed her lips to his harder. He massaged her scalp, his fingers tangling in her red locks.

Marluxia ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she obligingly opened her mouth and let him in, her temperature rising. She moved her hands to his hair and gripping it tightly. She broke off and exhaled. He kissed along her neck and she arched giving him more room. Surprising, this was the first time he kissed her full on the lips. But he wasn't disappointed.

"You had a boyfriend before?" He asked before kissing her lips again.

"Listen Marly." She said in a serious voice. "Bad things happened to me and Roxas. Bad things. I didn't get to leave my room. I was fed regularly and all that but my childhood was horrible, okay? You're the first guy other than my brother that I have ever met that is around my age."

"Would you tell me about it?"

"Not tonight. I'd have to talk to Roxas about it. I haven't had a boyfriend before, okay? If you break my heart, the Six are going to be on your ass, no one will be able to find you." She threatened.

"Do I have your heart?" He asked with an agonizing hopeful voice.

"Yes, I think you just might." He shot up and captured her face in his hands. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over her cheekbones, treasuring her skin. She smiled happily. He surged forward and kissed her.

"You're my girl. Don't break my heart." He told her.

"I won't." She smiled.

"Who are the Six?"

"Um, Roxie and my bodyguards." His eyebrows rose. "When we were in the mansion, they were hired to protect us." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't…understand."

"It isn't pretty but I don't want you to think about it." She kissed him. He sighed against her lips. Okay, so no thinking. That works for him.

Meanwhile…

Larxene was pressing Naminé against her door and desperately kissed her. God, she never thought she'd let her do this. Not in a million….dear God….years. That tongue of hers was incredible.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Larxene asked panting.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"God no." She kissed her; she gripped her arms and pulled her to the bed. They stood kissing in front of it for a few more seconds before Larxene gently pushed her onto the bed, not letting up on the pressure of their lips. Naminé shifted her head, pressing her lips more into Larxene's own. Naminé's knee rose and brushed against Larxene's upper thigh. Larxene groaned into Naminé's mouth. Naminé pulled back. She tilted her head at a confused angle.

"It's a good groan." She reassured her as she reached for Naminé again. Naminé giggled. Larxene smiled wider and nuzzled her neck before kissing it.

"I love you, just thought you should know." Naminé said before taking an incentive and kissing her. Larxene froze. She indulged Naminé before pulling away. Naminé pouted, reaching for her lips again.

"Angel." She chided. Naminé smiled at the nickname.

"One: I love you too. So much. You have no idea how much." Naminé flushed. "Second of all, you cannot just drop something like that on me and just kiss me. I have to process it." She said with a teasing smile.

"Sorry, guess I didn't get the memo." Naminé teased. Larxene smiled and pressed her lips to her girl's again.

"By the way, you're my girlfriend."

"Oh I am?" Naminé quietly teased.

"Yeah. No option." Larxene pressed a kiss with each word uttered. Naminé giggled at her and sat up and Larxene sat up with her, eyeing her in confusion.

"Well the same goes for you, my grasshopper." She teased. Larxene narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her and roughly grabbed her face and scored her lip with her teeth as punishment, it didn't bleed. Naminé laughed as she pulled back from her lips. She held her finger to her injured lip. She pouted. Larxene pulled her into a kiss again, this time gently. Her tongue gently massaged the part of her lip that was slightly injured. "Mmm." Naminé groaned happily.

"Feel good?" Larxene smiled as she let go of her lips. Naminé nodded. "I make you feel good?" She asked surprised.

"I had no doubt that you would."

"Did you?" Larxene pulled Naminé into another kiss.

"Mmm." Naminé pulled away from her and put four inches of space between them. "Didn't your brother say something about movies?"

"Why? Don't you want to just spend time like we have been?"

"Yes but I promised Roxas I would stop Kairi from having sex with Marluxia before Roxas met him."

"Okay, what do you want to watch?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Sweeney Todd?"

"Larx!" Naminé giggled, pushing her arm.

"Okay…We have Sweet Home Alabama."

"Okay, good." She giggled, pressing a kiss to her lips. She grabbed a hold of her new girlfriend's hand and pulled her up to her brother's room.

Naminé didn't even attempt to stifle a giggle when she came upon the sight in her sister's room. Kairi was pressed against the bed, with Marluxia straddling her legs. Her wrists were in his gentle grip and he was massaging the inside of her wrists. And Marluxia was _devouring _her lips; he tilted his head at various angles continuously so he could taste all the angles that her mouth had to offer.

"You're right. Guess neither one of them could control themselves." Larxene whispered in amusement. Naminé giggled. Marluxia reluctantly released Kairi's lips and looked at the two girls joined by a hand and Kairi twisted her head to see. Marluxia gazed at her neck and licked his lips, savoring her taste.

"Marluxia." Larxene chided. He looked up and flushed. Kairi laughed. He leaned down to her ear.

"Shush you or I'll make you blush again."

"That won't happen again, Marly." She whispered back.

"Ohh, this is going to be fun. Hey girls want to see Kairi blush?" Kairi shook her head at Naminé.

"Yeah!" Naminé said, completely throwing her sister to the mercy of Marluxia.

"Okay." He got off of Kairi and she made a last ditch attempt. "Ah, ah, ah." Marluxia tutted as he wrapped his hands around her thin waist and easily overpowered her small frame. He lifted her from the bed and sat on the edge and sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her middle, so she couldn't get away. Naminé laughed and Larxene smiled. Then Marluxia bent to her ear. "You know what I want…" Her eyes widened, he didn't go this way before. "I want to know your fantasy. I'll tell you a little about mine first. I want you completely naked whenever you're alone with me; I bet you are a natural redhead, aren't you? You have bewitched me, you little sprite. I bet with some practice, you'll be a real minx in the bedroom." She flushed. He rubbed sensual circles on her stomach. She groaned and let her head fall back on his shoulder and his mouth fit into her ear and his voice dropped to a low purr. "I would lick you everywhere, make you come so many times, you won't know when one comes until it hits you. Complete oblivion. And the next day, you'll probably hate me because you are going to be _so_ sore. You're going to have hickeys all over your neck and chest. And when you wake up, you'll be wrapped up in my arms and won't be able to move without me knowing. And you'll wake up to me biting your neck and I will take you again and again. No surprises. I am telling exactly what is going to happen your first time. It'll hurt the first time but I'll make up for it, I promise. And when we get away, for a vacation, you aren't going to be leaving the bed at all. You're going to be so exhausted. Vacations with me are going to be just like that. Exhausting. If we don't have sex, we're going to be cuddling, and then having sex. You're mine and if you think I am going to be letting go at anytime that I don't need to, you're insane. School, work, home…you're going to be wrapped up in my embrace for a hundred percent of it. And the dance clubs are what I look forward to the most after the intimate relations because I would insist you wearing short dresses and you'd grind your hips into mine, I'd wrap one arm around your waist and the other would be on your bootylicious ass and it'd snake down and I'd make you come by fingering you. You'd come right there on my hand, in front of all the people and no one would know but you and me. I'd lift my fingers while spinning you to face me and you'd watch me devour your delicious juices." He grinned when he saw the blush deepen to the color of Axel's hair.

"Wow. I don't think anyone has made Kairi blush and you completely scandalized her."

"It's the truth isn't it?" She opened her mouth but closed it. "Rendered her speechless, I did." He grinned cheekily. "So pop in a movie. I'm coming."

"Me too." Kairi spoke. She had the perfect revenge for her boyfriend. Naminé giggled at the devious look on her face. "Hey, Marluxia?"

"Yeah, darlin'?" She grabbed his face and brought his face within centimeters of hers.

"I'm looking forward to it." She then released him and ran into the living room where they'd be watching the movie. Larxene watched as her brother's jaw dropped and he blushed. It was kind of funny to watch.

"Kairi!" He yelled and booked it to the living room. Larxene and Naminé followed at a leisurely pace. As they entered the living room, they saw the two in a position just like when they walked into Marluxia's bedroom. He was straddling her legs and gripped her wrist but he wasn't kissing her. They were looking into one another's eyes. Deeply.

Axel and Roxas were lounging on the bed in Roxas' room. Axel was leaning against the wall and Roxas had his head in Axel's lap and Axel was combing his hair with his fingers. Roxas had his hand near his face, lying on Axel's thigh and he flexed his fingers as the credits rolled. He sat up, yawning.

"Sleepy Draco?" Axel teased. Roxas rolled his eyes; Axel was such a nerd sometimes. They watched the Harry Potter movie and now he would make tons of references to it. He already called Sanmex, Voldemort because he was the epitome of evil. Roxas was Draco because he had blonde hair and Roxas called him Ronald, they had red hair in common. Which was humorous to see his face wince. He didn't like Ron for some reason; he said that he'd have to read the books to understand. Whatever.

"Shut up." He ordered playfully.

"Sorry Roxie." He pressed his lips to Axel's. Yes they were together; they were just more discreet about it than others.

_Cute? He called me cute?! _

_He trapped Roxas on the lockers and looked into his eyes. Roxas smirked. _

"_I am not cute." He growled to the smirking blonde. _

"_Course not." He frowned deeper at the blonde. "I think you're fucking adorable."_

"_Do you now?" Axel purred. _

_  
"Yeah." He touched Axel's fire red spikes that ran past his shoulders, just a bit. _

"_That's interesting."_

"_How so?"_

"_I think you are the hottest, sexiest little minx I have ever met in my life."_

"_Yeah?" He asked in disbelief. _

_  
"Oh, yeah."(_**I just had a Kool-Aid moment. Haha!!! Red hair, oh yeah….okay, I'm done now. XD**_) He purred. Roxas smiled those pearly whites. Axel's breath seemed to have been misplaced and he leaned forward so Roxas could resuscitate him. But he ended up kissing him instead. Axel gripped him and pulled him into an adjoining classroom that was abandoned so no homophobes could disturb the moment. _

He pulled back from the foxy redhead and smiled at him.

"You just get sexier every time I see you, Roxie."

What, you may ask, was the reason he allowed Axel to affectionately call him Roxie?

Well…

_They were lying on his bed, 'hanging out' as he told his family they were doing. They just finished a very heated make out and Roxas stopped them because he wasn't ready to move to that step yet._

"_Roxie?"  
_

"_Don't call me that." He reprimanded gently._

"_Okay how about I call you My Gay Lover every time I see you."_

"_That isn't going to work; you wouldn't scream that in a hallway."_

_  
"Okay Roxas."_

_The Next Day…_

"_My Gay Lover!" Axel called. Roxas froze and ignored him but the whispers were all around. Axel caught up with him and slung an arm over his shoulder._

"_Fine you can call me Roxie."_

"_Yay!"_

"So Roxie. You tired?"

"Yeah I'm tired. But I was just thinking my sisters are probably dating someone now."

"Marluxia?"

"Yeah and Larxene."

"Larxene?"

"Yeah, she is completely infatuated with Naminé."

"Whoa! Larxene's a lesbian?"

"Apparently."

"Huh, would have never guessed it."

"And Marluxia is completely in love with my sister."

"Yeah, I noticed." He said dryly.

"Not jealous, are we?"

"Nope I got you, Sugar."

"Got all sorts of nicknames for me don't you?"

"Of course, you're my guy." Roxas smiled. Then yawned.

"I am really tired, though."

"We can go to sleep." He nodded and Axel got up and Roxas followed sleepily. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and put on some sleep pants and no shirt. He went and crawled into bed, next to Axel who was already in his spacious bed. He wrapped his arms around the small blonde and kissed the back of his neck.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too."

"I am willing to wait for you. It must be just you."

"Or maybe you just really love me."

"That's probably it." Axel teased, turning Roxas slightly so he could peck his lips. Then they settled down for a long winter's nap….just kidding. They slept like rocks in the cool September night.

The clock struck two thirteen in the Gray house. The two long couches were occupied by the two occupants of the house.

Marluxia was stretched out on the couch, his head propped up on the arm of the couch. His girlfriend, Kairi, was asleep on top of him, her face facing the back of the couch, a hand resting on his pectoral. Marluxia's hand was still resting on the back muscle beneath her shoulders from when he was rubbing her shoulder, lulling her into sleep. A blanket was placed over them and they were completely content.

Larxene was completely wrapped around Naminé. She had her arms completely encircling her girlfriend's waist and Naminé had her head under Larxene's chin. Their legs were entangled with each other. They each had a content smile on their face.

A figure peaked through the window facing Marluxia and Kairi.

"Oh my dear. You won't be content with you boy toy for very long. Sephiroth may have never gotten to taste your delectable desert between your thighs but I will. You and your brother too. The slut that he is would sell his left nut to save you from that. But he won't this time, I will taste you. I wonder why he is so adamant about protecting you. Hmm, we shall find out. Maybe he tasted a little, hmm that'd be hot. Incest. Hmm."

"Hey!" The figure jumped around and saw one of the neighbors looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"It's fucking two o'clock in the morning, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm. I should visit my cousin later; he said he'd leave the door open when I arrived. I shall return to my hotel room I have paid for."

"Yeah…you do that." He hissed at the man.

"Soon my sweet. Soon."

**So here's the next chapter. What you think? And I know. I personally hate cliffhangers and this one won't be answered for a few chapters. The anticipation is killing me too! I don't know how I am going to form it articulately. Hmm. It'll be a fun experience. And I will have to delve into my inner gay guy for Yaoi sex scenes. So I want your opinion. Did I do alright with Larxene and Naminé? I am going to have a couple other scenes with them but that should be it. Did I do okay writing them? I have never done girl couples before. *Shrug***

**Next Chapter: Aerith reveals to Sora and Naminé the truth of why she didn't keep Roxas and Kairi. **


	6. The Truth Is Your Father Is

Title: Living My Life

Chapter VI: The Truth is Your Father is…

Word Count: 2,410

Aerith arranged for Roxas and Kairi to be out of the house. Roxas was at Axel's house and Kairi was on a date with Marluxia. Aerith waited until her two children that had lived with her since they were born were up and dressed and in a good mood going to see their significant others.

"Sora, Naminé. Could you come in here for a second?" She called from the living room. They immediately agreed and sat on a long couch as their mother sat on a chair, them looking expectantly at her.

"What's up mom?"

"Well, I thought I should tell you about Roxas and Kairi. I haven't wanted to because it will put me in a bad light but I am afraid that cannot be put off any longer."

"Okay?"

"Well, when I was fifteen, I met Sephiroth. He was a charming boy even at the ripe age of sixteen. He was a couple months older than me and I liked him a lot. He's funny, strong, charming-everything I wanted in a man. A few days after we met, he asked me out and I immediately said yes. He was extremely handsome and I climbed social circles in minutes after my new boyfriend had asked me out.

"We went out and he was just as charming as ever. We dated like that all through high school. We went to every Homecoming, the Junior Prom, and the Senior Prom and so on. We did everything together; it really was no surprise when he proposed to me. We were voted the Class Couple, the King and Queen of Junior and Senior Prom and we were very much in love. Shortly after our extravagant wedding, I got pregnant with Cloud. It was a very happy time for the both of us. We were still very much in love and told each other that every day. I took care of Cloud while Sephiroth went to work and came home and I took a nap so I could stay up late. There are just some things that a husband expects a wife to do."

"Ew." Naminé and Sora said together.

"But then he started getting rougher with me. He said he'd been reading about bondage and stuff and wanted to try it. I agreed with him. He would allow me to go to college or to have a real job until I divorced him. So I talked to him about it. He said he'd separate from me and I could get a degree but I was still to be married until we died. It was then that I realized that Sephiroth had changed from the charming, nice man I had fallen in love with to someone who was a charming, manipulative bastard. But I still loved him and I probably always will love him and no one will ever change that. But I had to separate from him when he hurt Cloud."

"Hurt Cloud?" Sora asked shocked.

"Yes I came home from grocery shopping, Sephiroth was taking care of Cloud and I walked in the door and saw Sephiroth strike him. I was appalled. I asked him what he was doing and he asked the same thing to me. He said that he caught Cloud playing with dolls. At the time, Cloud was almost three. They're action figures I told him, all the boys played with them. He looked unbelieving and called someone to ask his opinion on that. His friend said that little boys played with action figures from TV shows or movies. But he didn't apologize to Cloud, just took off. I didn't see him for a couple years. He sent money to me for groceries and my student loans."

"Student Loans?"

"I went to college and got a degree. I kept the house and all of the possessions but there was a steep price that I paid without comment. You see there is a genetic code in all of us and mine said that I could carry twins. There was a common practice in my family of having twins. So two years after he left, he came back and took me into the bedroom and…"

"He raped you?"

"No. God no. I was completely willing. I got pregnant with Roxas and Sora. The deal was that I had to give up the first born twin and got to keep the second one. I honored that agreement. Roxas went to Sephiroth and he did whatever he wanted to the child and I got to keep you, Sora." She smiled waterly. And then less than a month after I had given birth, Sephiroth approached me again and bedded me. Then I was pregnant with Kairi and Naminé."

"How could you do that? Just give him away?"

"I trusted Sephiroth. Then I turned on the news. Sephiroth was accused of child abuse and rape. I knew that he was guilty; he always wanted boys, never girls. He swung both ways, if you catch my drift but he said I was the only girl he had ever wanted. So when the birth came, I gave him Kairi and kept Naminé."

"You never contacted him? Never asked for a picture, of how they were?"

"No. There was no need. I trusted him. I still do. I think that if Roxas got smacked around a little bit, then that was what Sephiroth thought he needed. But a couple months ago, I turned on the TV and Sephiroth was killed, they wouldn't say who but he was dead. My high school sweetheart, my husband-was dead. I completely drowned myself in work. Then Roxas and Kairi showed up. And that's that."

"I can't believe you." Naminé shouted. "You cold-hearted bitch! I can't believe you never cared enough to see if Kairi was okay or Roxas! No wonder Roxas doesn't trust you, I wouldn't trust you, and I'd kill you!" She yelled.

"Young lady. I am still your mother and you shall treat me like it!"

"No! What are you going to do, smack me around?" She hissed and took off. She slammed the door open and just ran to Larxene's house. She ran through the house, not asking, tears jetting down her face in anguish. She slammed Larxene's door opened and Larxene looked up as she saw her girlfriend bawling her eyes out.

"Naminé." She said, getting off her bed and wrapping her arms around her. Naminé collapsed in her arms and just cried. Larxene just wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair with her fingers, pressing kisses to her head in complete adoration.

"Sora, where are you going?" his mother asked tearfully.

"Away from you."

"Why?" She asked pitifully.

"Because you made me cancel on Riku to tell me that you let your husband use you like a slut and like a crack whore on crack you gave over your first born twin and kept the second. That's why Cloud is so mad at you and refuses to have anything to do with you. I understand now."

"Understand what?" She was almost afraid to ask but she let it slip and held her breath for his reply.

"Why they hate you so much." He crossed the threshold and walked to Riku's house down the road as he listened to his mother sob. He knew his mother and she was a drama queen and was good at making herself cry.

"Want to tell me what happened, Angel?" Larxene asked quietly as they both lay on her red bed. She stopped crying but kept hiccupping as was the natural occurrence after full out sobbing.

"Okay." Larxene rubbed her back and kissed her lips reassuringly.

"You know you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, right. Angel?"

"I-I know." She exhaled.

"My mother had two sets of twins. Roxas and Sora and Me and Kairi."

"Yes."

"My father made a deal after my mother witnessing my father hitting Cloud when he wasn't even three years old yet."

"What kind of deal?" Naminé's eyes filled with tears as she thought of the cruel fate their mother had left Roxas and Kairi too.

"My father told her…that…" She sniffed trying to stop crying long enough to tell her what happened.

"Take your time."

"That…she was to give him the first born twin right after the birth. Roxas was given to our father when he was a half hour old. Kairi was given when she was forty-five minutes old."

"Jesus." Larxene shook her head. "Some people just shouldn't be parents."

"I mean, I know who my father was. He was a bad man, Larxie."

"What do you mean?"

"He raped them. Little boys."

"Like Michael Jackson?" Naminé glared at her girlfriend. Larxene chuckled.

"You know I like Michael Jackson. He was a good artist and was the king of Pop. You're just jealous because you aren't the king of Pop."

"Yeah, that's it."

"And you can't do the moon walk."

"Okay, let's stop exploiting your girlfriend's flaws, why don't we?" Naminé giggled.

"It's just like horrible to even think about. I mean, I have hung out and eaten with Roxas and Kairi. They hold onto each other and they're so protective of each other. Did you know that Roxas and Kairi have these six men that protect them from their father when he was alive?"

"He's dead."

"Yeah, that's why they moved here. Anyways, they're like gangsters but they bought Roxas a car, and laptops and cell phones for Kairi and Roxas. They're like super sweet to me and Sora too. And Roxas even ran a background check on your brother when he saw that Kairi was interested in him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Huh." Larxene couldn't wrap her mind around who might be this sweet innocent girl's father. He raped little boys. That was fucking sick. And not in the good way. He killed them after probably, that was probably how they found out about him. She glanced down at the sleeping angel in her arms and thought who could have possibly fathered such a forgiving and innocent child?

Sora knocked on Riku's house door. Zexion answered the door.

"Hi Sora."

"Hi." He mumbled. Zexion frowned at the child at the door.

"Zexyyyy…" His boyfriend whined.

"Well, Sora, food's in the fridge. Riku's in his room. You can pop in a movie if you want."

"We're going out to dinner and a movie."

"Like a date?" He asked.

"Yeah. Like a date." Riku scowled at his older brother from the top of the stairs. He bounced down and kissed Sora for a few minutes when he found that the brunette had needed affection.

"Come on, Zexy." Demyx whined as Riku pressed Sora into the wall and kissed him passionately and then slowed down and then pressed harder.

"Come on, let's go." Sora mumbled. Riku hummed in reply and brought Sora to his car and they went to the nearest Dairy Queen and just ate in the car. It was perfect for them. Just them, talking, laughing and it successfully got Sora's mind off of what he just went through with his mother and that was a good thing, he didn't know if he could handle much more of this inner emo Sora. It wasn't a good thing.

Axel tightened the grip on his waist as he woke up, it was a subconscious thing. Roxas moaned sleepily, not wanting to wake up.

"I'll make pancakesss." Axel taunted his boyfriend. Roxas opened a bright blue eye in response.

"Promise?" He begged. Axel loved waking up with Roxas, his eyes were a deeper blue when he woke up and he treasured Roxas for it.

"I promise, baby." Roxas wrinkled his nose at the nickname.

"Boys?" Axel's mom poked her head through the door and said 'Aww.' Which of course made both boys blush profusely and his mother to giggle. "Do you want some pancakes?" Roxas nodded excitedly. Mrs. Flynn laughed and Axel nodded too.

"Rosiee!" Axel's father yelled up the stairs. "Did the boys want some?"

"Yeah!" She yelled back. "Get up, get dressed, Roxas you may stay as long as you'd like. Your manners are so much better than Axel's."

"Mom!"

"Rosie! Stop teasing Axel about his boyfriend." Reno (The first) scolded coming up the stairs and Roxas slid out of bed much to Axel's chagrin. Axel pouted. Reno, Axel's little brother, only by a couple years came into the bedroom.

"Aw cutesy little moments like this make me wanna throw up." Axel scowled at him. He threw his family out of his room and told them they would be down in ten minutes.

_I hate this. I hate my life, why did this have to happen to me. I feel his hands grab me and press my twelve year old body into the soft bed. He tied my wrists to the headboard and pries my legs apart even if I scream at him to stop. _

"_Stop! Why are you doing this?"  
_

"_This is the punishment for her deciding to leave me! This is her punishment."_

"_How am I ever going to see her again?"_

"_When you turn twenty one, I will release you and you sister from here. Now shut up, slut." He said grabbing my throat, putting enough pressure for me not to say anything but I wheezed as I inhaled. He dropped his pants and stroked his cock, getting it ready for the sexual and incestuous task at hand. By the force of his hips, I cried out in pain as he slammed his cock into my sacred tavern. My personal area reserved for the one whom I loved._

_He always has such great pleasure in making it as painful as possible for me and it worked whole heartedly. He removed himself after he jetted his semen into my abused ass and I started silently crying. He untied my wrists and left the room and the Mansion. Another month down, not too many bruises this month. But I was raped four times. _

Roxas gasped in the shower as the flashback ended. Not fair. He didn't even realize the rest of the day. He communicated with the family of Axel, kissed Axel, learned things but he wasn't all there. But he snapped out of it when Sanmex was patrolling the lunchroom like every day and when Axel kissed him, he felt someone's gaze on him. It was territorial and he didn't like it. He turned by no one was there.

_Okay so this chapter was shorter than usual. About five hundred words shorter. I couldn't delve into too much more. That was saved for the next chapter. I am currently working on three Kingdom Hearts stories that are rolling around in my head. One is this one obviously. _

_Living My Life: Roxas' Story-a story of his struggle to overcome the obstacles of his past._

_Living My Life: Kairi's Story- This one is really for me because I love Kairi and Marluxia together so there will be some of this story in that one. It's about how she deals with what happened in the past._

_  
And…._

_Yes, I met my boyfriend in a Dance Club- Dealing with their own problems, Axel and Roxas go to a dance club, La Vida, but when they meet their worlds collide in the very best way. _

_So what do you think? Hmm excited. I will try and write some of Kairi's story and I have some of YIMMBIADC (Third story) posted later. Well, review. Makes me happy. Ooh and here's a summary for next chapterrrr!!!_

**Next Chapter: Aerith has more secrets that she has to share with her children and there are more surprises on the way. But first Roxas gets hit, physically by Aerith's new boy toy. How is everyone going to react when the truth comes out about Roxas' past?**


	7. Two Months and Secrets Abound, Great

Title: Living My Life

Chapter VII: Two months and secrets abound…Great…

Word Count: 3086

* * *

Two Months Later…

They were all laughing as they walked in the house. Today was a good day. Roxas skipped Physics and made out with Axel and Axel was following him like a lost puppy. Marluxia wouldn't release Kairi at lunch, told her she was his 'princess locked in a tower' and she blushed and allowed him to draw her into a heated make out. He was currently kissing up and down her neck, in between giggles. Naminé was still cuddled into Larxene's embrace. Today had been bittersweet.

"_Hey look it's the dyke!" This girl screamed and they ganged up on Naminé and said a lot of untruths about her and her relationship with Larxene. And of course the boys joined in. 'Hey girls are supposed to like guys.' 'Maybe you're a dyke because you've never had a real man. Let me show you what it's like.' She just pushed past them, tears rolling down her cheeks, they followed her and when the guy grabbed her roughly and pinned her to the locker, she let out a shriek. _

"_Larxene!" She yelled. And sure enough, she came running and shoved the man to the ground, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She pressed a kiss to her lips and pointedly deepened it. People got disgusted and walked off. Larxene kissed every tear away and cradled her in her arms and walked her to the lunch area, where Naminé just sat in her lap and ignored everyone but Larxene. They had been sappier than usual but no one said anything. Each person in the area knew what being ridiculed because of whom they preferred during the night, in their bed. _

Larxene still cradled her in her arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear and insisted on kissing her every chance she got. Naminé didn't mind, she loved the attention whenever she got it. It wasn't like she was neglected in the relationship; she just loved getting affection from her beloved.

And Sora and Riku have been joined at the lip since the bell rang. And they weren't about to let up anytime soon. Each of the Strife siblings brought their significant other to their own bedroom and spent the time there to do whatever they wanted.

* * *

Kairi was making out with her boyfriend, her body being pressed into her bed. The usual. Then Marluxia lifted his head.

"I like the pink." He teased, grinning.

"Shut up." She growled and pulled his lips to hers again.

"Gladly." He murmured against her lips. She shivered from the vibrations. "Methinks you like that."

"Methinks I am going to kill you if you stop kissing me." She muttered and Marluxia laughed and drew back against her lips. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her tighter so she wouldn't be able to go, even if she wanted to.

* * *

Riku was combing Sora's spikey brown hair with his fingers as Sora laid his head on his lap. Sora was being lulled to sleep when Riku scratched his scalp and Sora whined with a whimper of pain.

"You were falling asleep." He said in explanation.

"Yeah I was. Someone's been keeping me up all week."

"I need my Sora attention." He whined pathetically. Sora sat up and straddled his legs, making them both groan as Sora rotated his hips.

"You have my undivided, un-drowsy attention, love."

"Good because someone very aroused…" He started thrusting his erection against Sora, making him tilt his head back and moan. "Hasn't had a proper kiss in a while." He said suggestively.

"Not here, with everyone so close."

"Sora." Riku whined.

"These walls are really thin…" He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. And bent to his ear. "And if I remember correctly, you're _really _loud." Riku gripped his waist and Sora pulled back so they were face to face. Sora reached forward and pressed his lips to Riku's. Riku moaned with the appreciation of the cherry lip balm he had applied at some point during the day. He traced the lip-balmed lip with his tongue and was rewarded with his favorite taste. Sora. Pure sugar. He tasted so damn good. He could never tire of tasting him. It sounds cliché but he loved everything about Sora. His bright outlook on the world, his peppiness to start the day, his overall energy completely brightens his world. It must be a Corazza thing because Zexion feels the same. About his boyfriend of three years, Demyx.

But he wasn't thinking about Demyx right now, he was thinking about the brunette who was currently straddling the silver haired male. And his tongue…god. He could die happy with his arms wrapped around his Sora. His world.

* * *

Naminé was wrapped up in her beloved arms and was completely content to stay there for the rest of her life.

"Angel?" Larxene asked. Naminé lifted her head from her shoulder; Larxene loosened her grip on her waist. "Do you ever think about the future?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"Yeah?" Larxene tilted her head, looking at her curiously.

"I think about college and how I don't think I wanna get married."

"You don't?" Larxene interrupted.

"A little anxious, aren't we Larxie?" Naminé teased.

"What did I interrupt, your majesty. Forgive me, continue." She motioned with her hand.

"To anyone but you. Look, I didn't want to say anything. We just started dating."

"Tell me, Angel."

"Whenever I think of college, I see us going to the closest university and bunking in the same room, studying whatever we wanted to study and sleeping ridiculously close and just being strong until…"

"Until what?"

"Our death. I want to marry you sometime, Larxene." Naminé said.

"Oh Angel, don't think for a second that I don't want the same thing. I want you forever and for always. I love you." Naminé pressed her lips to hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Ax…Axel." He moaned. Roxas leaned his head back on the pillows and released another soft moan. Axel released the still hardened cock from his mouth with a pop.

"Need me up here, Cinderella?" He said affectionately. Roxas swatted him. Sure they hadn't gone all the way, some blow jobs here and there and lots of kissing and talking.

"I don't want to be too loud, Axel."

"Okay, Roxie."

"What other nicknames do you got for me?" He asked, trying to get Axel on another topic while he tucked himself away in his pants. He was still struggling to get used to intimacy with Axel but he hadn't told Axel anything about his past so he wouldn't know what was wrong. But Axel being…well, Axel helped. He made him laugh and smile and that was something that hadn't happened in a while. Axel made him feel happy and he felt like things were going right, like this was where he was supposed to go, where his destiny had finally led him. The only thing he regretted other than not telling Axel about his past was not meeting Axel earlier. He made life worth living. It was a refreshing taste.

"Oh you wanna hear my nicknames for you? Okay…Blondie, Spikes, Blue Eyed Angel, Angel, Roxie, Foxie Roxie, Rox, Cinderella, Tinkerbell, Sweetheart, Baby, Babe, Sweet, Love, Love o'mine and the light of my life."

"Is that all? Huh? I would have thought there'd be more."

"Nope. What about for me?" He asked all excited.

"Love, Axe, Axie, Red Headed Freak…"

"Oh Roxie, you wound." He pecked Roxas' lips.

"Calling all Strife children and only Strife children!" Aerith's voice echoed the hall. Roxas groaned, digging his head into Axel's shoulder.

"You gotta go, I ain't invited."

"I'll invite you."

"She's your mom; she might have something important to say."

"Doubtful." He scoffed but rose off the bed and went downstairs with other three children and froze, much like the others did. Mansex was in their living room, with his hand wrapped around Aerith's. And wedding rings gleamed on their designated fingers.

"What…" Roxas started but didn't finish.

"Roxas." Aerith reprimanded. "I have some great news!"

"What?"

"I have gotten married, and that is why I haven't been around much." She explained to her children.

"We didn't notice." Sora said for the group.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. We are all in relationships. Didn't even notice you were gone."

"Anyways, I lied to you a little bit."

"About what _this _time?" Naminé spat.

"Well. I told you my kids were completely disrespectful." He huffed.

"Nothing a couple bruises and whacks with the belt won't fix." Aerith giggled in response as if she agreed. I guess Sanmex was used to smacking kids around in his free time. Mansex's eyes zeroed in on Roxas. The hair on the back on his neck rose.

"I didn't get my tubes tied like I said I did." She said. "I am sorry for lying and now that your father is deceased I feel safe enough to lay with another man. Which just happened to be Jeffy here and he is incredibly good in bed."

"Okay ew." Kairi said, wrinkling her nose, her motion mimicking her brothers and sister's expression of distaste.

"Now kids, I won't be here at all from now on."

"What?" Roxas asked surprised.

"Yes. I am moving, permanently. I will give you money for living and such. I am going to live with Jeff!" She said excitedly.

"Good for you?" Naminé asked.

"Well aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"You know we hate him." Sora said. Kairi glared at her mother.

"Well." She was offended.

"So this is Roxas. You've been causing your mother much grief." Sanmex gruffed. Roxas raised an eyebrow. Then he charged at him and Roxas tried leaping out of the way but he was over powered. Jeff Sanmex grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards and he collided with the wall and the three siblings looked in horror as he started beating Roxas. They looked to their mother who looked nonchalant.

"Fuck!" Kairi swore. Then "Marluxia!" She screamed bloody murder. He ran down the stairs and went over to her. "Get him the fuck out of my house." And then yelled one more name. "Axel." Marluxia grabbed the back of his vice-principals jacket and lifted him off the ground. He was a tiny thing and was just gruff and ugly. Ew, he was sweating. Gross. Marluxia threw him out the door and threw him on the ground.

"That kid needs some serious attitude adjustment. He needs to be smacked around."

"We live in the twenty-first century. We don't smack kids around anymore, we sign up for expensive therapy." He said and slammed the door as he saw Kairi punch her mother in the jaw. Like sucker-punched her in the jaw. Everyone's jaw hit the ground.

"You stupid, psychopathic bitch!" She yelled. Marluxia wrapped his arms around her to try and get her to stop yelling. Sora shook his head and he stepped back. "He was fucking abused by your beloved husband that you were just so torn up about. How long you been married, a month?"

"Eighteen." Aerith gritted her teeth.

"It's been two and a half months since my father was killed, guess you didn't really love that lunatic either huh? That's what you get for being a whore I guess."

"I am still your mother and you shall address me as such."

"You're a whore and I shall treat you as such. You better not lay a hand on Roxas ever again."

"Why?"

"He was fucking abused, weren't you listening? You are so retarded. He was smacked around for existing. IT was his punishment for being birthed by you. Guess he wasn't thrilled with you either." She huffed. "And your tubes were supposed to be tied and you could have reported our father but you didn't. Why? Because of your supposed never-ending adoration for him. It's complete bullshit. Get out of the house." She said pointing to the door. She shook her head at her daughter and slammed it on the way out and a plaque fell at the door and said 'Welcome to Aerith's Kitchen.' Well good riddance to that. She wasn't coming back ever again.

"Roxie." Axel whispered, slapping the blonde's cheek slightly. His eyes fluttered open.

"Marluxia, we need to go to the hospital. Sora, Nami, get your people. Get in Roxas' car, I'll drive."

"You have your license."

"No but this is an emergency. Sora, call Cloud. I have to make a phone call." Everyone looked at her. "Now would be nice." Marluxia pecked her cheek and Sora and Naminé ran upstairs.

"Hello?"

"Xal?"

"Kairi-bear? What's wrong?"

"It's Roxas. Something's happened."

"Like what?"

"Aerith got remarried her new husband smacked him around. Slammed him into the wall. I think he's got a concussion. God, what if he doesn't wake up? I can't lose him." She started sobbing.

"Girly, we're on our way. Hold the fort. Be strong we'll be at the hospital soon." She whispered and okay and a love you too into the phone before ending the call.

"Marly?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You wanted to know who the Six were?"

"Yeah…"

"You'll meet them at the hospital."

Kairi slammed into a parking space and Sora, Riku, Larxene and Naminé stumbled out of the car. Sora went over to the grass and pecked it.

"Sweet earth, I have missed you. I am so glad to see you again!"

"Shut up. It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was." They spoke as one.

"Okay, jeez." She sighed and leaned against Roxas' car and then realized what she was doing and leaned off of it. Roxas'll kill her if he wakes up. _When._ She really needed to stop thinking so negatively.

Marluxia parked next to Kairi.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"By doing eighty and flying." Naminé spoke.

"Was that sarcasm?" Sora asked. "You spoke in sarcasm? Dude, she spoke sarcasm." Sora said yanking on Riku's arm. Riku sighed.

"I heard Sora."

"Come on." Axel said soberly. Roxas was in his arms and his face was in his shoulder. The ER wasn't filled so they were able to take him right away.

The tension could be cut with a knife, the seven people were quiet and then the Six showed up.

"Kairi-bear!" Said a voice that Marluxia didn't recognize. Kairi was up in a flash, hugging each of the six men. She squeezed the stuffing out of one particular man.

"Xaldin, I am so scared."

"You know, little girl, that Roxas is going to pull through just fine, he owes me twenty bucks." Kairi giggled.

"Marly, come here." Kairi said. "Guys this is my boyfriend, Marluxia."

"Huh. Boyfriend. Okay cool. I'm Xaldin; this beautiful man is my fiancé Saïx. That's Xigbar, his husband Luxord and this is Vexen and Lexaeus." Marluxia nodded at each as they were being introduced. "I am sure you're wondering why I haven't killed you for defiling my little Sprite." Kairi kicked Xaldin in the shin, hard. Marluxia wrapped his arms around her arms and pecked her neck. She sighed and let the warmth of his arms comfort her.

"Yeah."

"You're still breathing and still giving Kairi hickeys."Kairi blushed. Then wacked Xaldin on the shoulder.

"You're such an ass." She growled.

"Yeah, ow." Xaldin remarked. "You gotta keep a close eye on that one, Marly." Xaldin winked. "She's a fiery sprite."

"I'm going to kill you!" She lunged forward and was caught in Marluxia's embrace. But she was struggling. He twirled her around and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and she blinked, dazed and had a lazy, content smile on her face.

"Ah, so that's how you calm her down." Marluxia didn't say anything and neither did Kairi. She dug her head in his chest and just stayed there. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Come on, baby. Let's go sit down."

About a half hour later, a nurse emerged from one of the rooms and looked around.

"Roxas Strife's family?" Kairi stood up and walked over to the nurse and there was a crowd around her.

"Hi? What's up? Is he okay?" Kairi started firing questions off.

"He has a sprained wrist, he recracked a couple ribs and had a slight concussion. Nothing too serious. He has a cast for his wrist, I used a turquoise blue. And I rewrapped his ribs. He has experience with them?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. And I will renew his pain medication he has received before." The group went to sit down, to discuss what they're going to do about school tomorrow. "Kairi, a word?"

"Yes?"

"Doctor Ansem is coming down tomorrow for a face to face therapy session, he told me to tell you that he wants Roxas to explain everything that happened to Axel. In his presence. Whatever that means." Kairi looked worried. "Did something bad happen to him?"

"You could say that." Kairi ran a hand through her hair. "When is he going to be released?"

"Early tomorrow. Is that redhead especially fond on Mr. Strife?"

"Are you homophobic?"

"No…" She said slowly, not understanding the point of the question.

"Then he's Roxas' boyfriend. Axel is really scared for him right now."

"You and Axel may go see him first. He's awake." Kairi nodded.

"Axel?" Kairi called, Axel got up and trotted over to Kairi. "We're visiting Roxas. You okay?"

"Yeah." He said sadly.

"Look Axel, I know you're kind of sad he didn't tell you and I get that, really I do. But he hasn't told you for the same reason I haven't told Marly. We weren't ready. But now I think we are."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on, let's see that darling brother of mine." Roxas was sitting up, flicking through channels on the TV.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled excitedly. Axel went over and pecked his lips. He took Roxas' face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

"If you ever scare me like that again, I will kill you. All I knew was you weren't waking up no matter what I said." Axel's eyes watered with tears.

"I'm here." He said placing his hand on top of one of Axel's that laid on his cheek and tightened his grip. "And I am going to be here for a long time."

"Right by my side?"

"If that's where you want me to be."

"That's where I need you to be." Roxas beamed at his boyfriend and Kairi couldn't help but be extremely happy that her brother finally found someone to care for and who would love him for eternity.

* * *

I am not overly pleased with this chapter. Meh. I had imagined the convo with Aerith going differently but meh. I couldn't get what I wanted to say very well onto the screen. So meh. I am putting it out there and moving onto the next chapter. If it isn't as great as they other chapters, sorry. 

By the way, there is a projected twelve chapters for this story so that's probably how many there will be. The Kairi story has eight projected chapters and Yes, I met my boyfriend in a dance club has six projected chapters and I already posted two. 

And I really hate these plot bunnies; seriously they need to leave me alone. They're insisting on another Kingdom Hearts Story. As if I ain't writing enough! So it's in the processes. It'd be an actual one with the organization and the keys and stuff, not actual real world. IT's in the works. 

So yeah. Review.

**Next Chapter: Roxas tells Axel about his past with Sephiroth and Larxene finds out who their father actually was and tells Marluxia who gets a more protective streak in his relationship with Kairi.**


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Title: Living My Life

Chapter VIII: The Truth Comes Out.

Word Count: 2,545

* * *

Roxas sat in the hospital bed as the doctor checked his vitals and made him flex his fingers. It wasn't like he had a stroke and needed physical therapy. He just sprained his wrist, like a frickin little girl. Got a fucking headache from that fucking concussion from that fucking stupid ass…motherfucker…Oh great, the nurses were glaring at him.

"Sir I don't appreciate being sworn at." Roxas scoffed.

"You asked how my head was. I told you."

"You could have said it more politely." She argued.

"And you could have not stabbed my wrist with a needle, not everyone gets what they want, do they sweetheart?" His tone was sickly sweet.

"Ahem. Roxas, please refrain from snapping at the nurse." And both head snapped to the doorway. There was Ansem and for once he wasn't happy to see him. He was dreading it for the first time.

* * *

"Attention students." Xemnas spoke over the intercom. "And Faculty, please pardon the interruptions. I would like to inform all students, teachers, faculty and staff that Mr. Sanmex had quit. On a worse note, Roxas Strife, a new student has been hospitalized from an assault done onto him by said former vice principal. Thank you. Have a good day." The intercom died off with a crackling sound.

Flurries of questions were thrown at the Strife children and their boyfriends although Axel was missing from school that day. 'Oh my god, Is he okay?' 'Is he going to die?' and other retarded questions from equally non-smart students who felt it their obligation to question about other things that are not their business what so ever.

* * *

"Poor child. After all he's been through. I read an article about the government seized Mansion. They found at least fifty young boys' skeletons in the basement." A teacher spoke.

"That child is so bright and happy now. It's horrible to think he was in the clutches of him." Another teacher remarked. Larxene sat in the bathroom, pausing as she dried her hands after a trip to the bathroom. She threw the used brown paper towel into the garbage and listened to the teachers.

"I think the world is better off that Sephiroth is dead." The first of the teachers commented. _Sephiroth?! _Larxene's heart rate doubled. She knew about him.

"Terrible father to poor Roxas, Kairi."

"Yes but it was a terribly good thing he wasn't around Naminé and Sora, they wouldn't be the children they were today." Larxene stopped breathing. Larxene dug out her cell phone and slammed a quick text into her phone and sent it to her brother.

_Sephiroth is the father of the Strife children. _

* * *

"Hello Axel. I have finally met you." Ansem greeted them as he walked into Roxas' spacious bedroom.

"Hi? Who are you?"

"Axel, this is Doctor Ansem. He is my therapist."

"Oh." Axel seemed to shrink.

"Axel, I have asked you to come because something happened in Roxas' past that he has been struggling to get past these two months."

"Okay…" Axel seemed unsure of what he was doing there. "Why am I here?"

"I believe that it will only help if Roxas tells you the past and I merely observe." Roxas looked uncomfortable, as if he really didn't want to do this.

"We have to do this now? He just got out of the hospital for crying out loud."

"I am aware of the circumstances. Roxas has only been improving, he can talk about what happened and he has fallen in love."

"What?"

"Axel." Roxas spoke. He crawled to Axel and sat him down, grabbed his face, looked him in the eyes. "I am so in love with you. You light up my world."

"Axel." Ansem's voice interrupted their intimate moment. "It is best that you begin, Roxas."

"I know you're confused but I didn't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you, Roxas."

"Yeah well. Before I was born, my mother made a deal with my father that they could separate but never divorce and he would get the first of each sets of twins she bore from him." He inhaled. "I was the first born of the first sets of twin my mother had. Kairi was the first born of the second." Roxas sighed.

"You're doing well Roxas, keep going." Ansem said soothingly, while making notes on his yellow legal pad. "Tell him how you feel." He encouraged.

"When I found out, I felt betrayed and hurt that my mother didn't want me. I mean, I think I turned out okay, I mean sure I have issues but who doesn't? It didn't make sense to me. And then it turned to anger after my tenth birthday." Axel widened his eyes. "I had never really seen my father before. He'd check on me and stuff. But this time he came in and just beat me to a bloody pulp. You know those six big, burly muscular guys?"

"Yeah." Axel nodded.

"Well, they were the bodyguards assigned to make sure Kairi and I didn't hurt ourselves. We were given rooms that were lavishly decorated and fed."

"Tell him what he did to you." Roxas huffed.

"Sometimes he'd whip me, belt me, get brass knuckles and just pound me, slam me into walls, knife me, and all other sorts of shit."

"Jesus."

"Axel, I was abused by my father because he caught my mother cheating on him. That's why he agreed to a separation but never a divorce. After the separation, he went insane." Axel's eyes widened.

"Like how insane?"

"Like insane like he'd take little boys and girls down into the basement and rape and then kill them. The government just repo'ed the house that I lived in when I was going through all of this. They found the skeletons of over two hundred boys and girls all under the age of seventeen. I remembered hearing their screams of terror and pain. Some of them were virgins or some boys had never been taken by another man before and it wasn't gentle. I would know."

"What do you mean, you would know?"

"Axel, I was raped by my father too."

* * *

_Sephiroth is the father of the Strife children. _

Marluxia flipped open his phone when his phone buzzed and read the message. He gassed it and Kairi, who was in the passenger seat, looked at him curiously. He slammed on the brakes and got out of the car, practically carrying Kairi up to his room. He dropped her on the bed and paced in front of her.

"Marly?" He shook his head. "What's wrong?" She tilted her head.

"God, don't do that. You look so adorable when you do that. I am trying to be upset with you." He practically whined.

"Why?" She tilted her head again.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sephiroth was your father?" He looked deep into her eyes. She swallowed and laughed weakly.

"I…was…going to?" She stated as a question.

"Were you even going to tell me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Right after Roxas tells Axel."

"Tells Axel what? That he and his sister were raped?" He spat and saw the immediate hurt on her face. He hugged her and pecked her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Sephiroth never raped me. Roxas took all my punishment on him." She whispered.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking." He peppered kisses all over her face and neck and she sighed.

"I trust you Marluxia. I would have told you."

"I know, baby." He kissed her and nuzzled her neck with his nose making her giggle. "But I am not letting you out of my sight. At all." She laughed.

* * *

"What?" Axel's voice dropped to a broken hearted level.

"Shit. That wasn't how I wanted it to come out." Roxas muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Well, tell him more to make up for it."

"He came to the mansion every month for five years when I was twelve until I was seventeen. He's raped me twenty times. The rest he's either ignored my existence completely or he's beaten me until I go unconscious."

"Jesus Christ. How are you still alive?" Roxas laughed, mirthlessly.

"I ask myself that question every day. I think it was my sister. I didn't want the same thing happening to her so I took her punishment too. If I didn't, she'd be like me, freezing up every time we have a bit of intimacy. It scares me so much, Axel. Not because I think you're him but I just can't handle that right now."

"You have had some levels of intimacy, that's good." Ansem murmured.

"You could have told me, I would have backed off. You wouldn't have had to tell me anything, just that we were going to fast, I would have backed off."

"Axel." He chided, gently. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and rubbed the front of his hand soothingly. "I am not telling you this to get less intimacy from you, I want more. You're so gentle with me I didn't want to say that I felt uncomfortable. I just wanted to be at the same level you are." Axel leaned forward and pecked his forehead and smoothed the hair from his boyfriend's forehead.

"I was sexually abused by my uncle." Axel said. "My mother found him touching me and me crying and told him if he ever saw me again, she'd kill him. My father blew a gasket, he was so mad; I've never seen him that mad ever. You've met my dad." He said nodding to Roxas. "He's the nicest guy ever but when he found out he was screaming at my uncle and throwing shit. The guy ended up with a black eye, two broken ribs and a concussion. Then he was apprehended by the police for child pornography and child molestation." Axel brought Roxas' hand up to his mouth and kissed it, with eye contact still between them.

"Hmm, that is an interesting turn of events. Roxas, why didn't you tell me that Axel was sexually abused?" Roxas broke eye contact with Axel to glare at Ansem.

"I just found out." He exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Sorry. The doctor in me."

"Anyways…"Axel said, kind of angry for the interruption. "I understand what you mean."

"You're not mad?" He asked fearful. Axel laughed and kissed his lips.

"No, I'm not. I understand a hundred percent."

"Good. No Roxas, finish."

"There's more."

"Yeah…" Roxas laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay, on with the story."

"Well, I killed him."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marluxia asked for the fiftieth time that hour.

"I am _fine _Marly." She muttered. "Wanna make out?" She said pulling off her sweatshirt.

"Do you need to ask?" He grinned at her and locked lips with her. They had a hard core make out session before he broke off to ask her something.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Jesus Christ, Marluxia." She glared at him. "Do you want to know the worst thing he ever did to me?"

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"Do you?" She countered, glaring at him. He glared back but softened when he knew that she wasn't going to back down. She peeled off her tee shirt, so she was just in her bra and he saw the zigzagged scars that were along her back. That was the only thing that stopped him from making a crude comment.

"What happened?"

"I got whipped with a whip."

"Why?" He asked incredulously. He was running his fingers over the tortured skin and stroked her back with his hand. She pulled her tee shirt back on and faced him.

"Because I snuck out and got more ice packs and first aid stuff for Roxas."

"That's why you got whipped?" He asked. She nodded. "Stupid bastard. I'm glad he's dead or I'd kill him." Kairi smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Kai." He murmured against her head.

"I love you too. That's the only reason I put up with you." He chuckled and lay down with her on top of him. She slid so they were torso to torso and she placed her forearms on either side of his pink spikes and looked into his eyes. She dropped a few kisses on his lips before he nestled his hand into her red hair and made her lips stay in contact with his. They started kissing more passionately and sensually. His hand crept up the back of her shirt and started sensually rubbing her back.

* * *

"What?"

"He was coming after me and he beat me up pretty bad. He umm…threw me into a bookcase and pointed a gun at me. The Six, the guys my father hired, didn't agree with what he was doing."

"Who was your father Roxie?"

"It was Sephiroth." Axel gasped in complete horror.

"What?" He whispered.

"Yeah, he's the father of the children of this family. It's a wonder why we're not all screwed up." He laughed mirthlessly.

"Okay, continue."

"Well, one of the guys told me where the gun was that I could kill him with was cryptically. So I took it and when he was distracted I shot him through the heart. I had to go to court to say that it was self-defense and it was but yeah, I killed someone. I stayed a couple months with Cloud up in Hollow Bastian, so I could get counseling with Ansem and he helped me a lot."

"Your mom knew who he was right? What a fucking psycho he was?"

"She knew. That's why I can't stand her."

"I don't blame you." He yanked on Roxas' hand and the blonde boy yelped femininely as he was jerked into a strong embrace.

"And then a week after I arrived here, I called the FBI."

"What?" Ansem's head snapped up and he uttered the same thing again.

"I went and called them and told them how to get to the mansion. They thanked me and told me that when I killed him that was the best thing I could have done for families from around that area. They found over two hundred dead bodies there that have been there for god-knows how long and some even went to the local mourge. He was a bastard, rapist and a molester and I really am glad he's dead."

"The FBI should be more worried about you. You were the one getting sexually, mentally and physically abused. Why shouldn't you kill him and put him out of his misery? A hurt horse can only put up with so much whipping before it turns on you."

"I know but they're Government employees. What kind of empathy should they have?"

"I don't know Rox. But they should have more of it."

"Well I will call you later and see if we can set up some ending counseling sessions. However I do not think you will need them for much longer." Ansem got up. "I shall return to my office, I will visit my brother for a couple days, but then I shall be off. Be good, Roxas, Axel." And with that he was gone.

"Weird guy." Axel commented.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

I just realized that I kind of turned Sora from a douche bag to a nice guy. I really didn't mean for him to be a douche bag in the first place. Huh. 

Anyways. This chapter was kind of difficult to write, less difficult than the last chapter butttt….it took effort. I interrupted Roxas' and Axel's therapy session which delved into some issues with Roxas and why he and Axel couldn't have intimacy before but now they can . Hint: Intimacy will be coming upppp. SHHH!! It's a secret. So about four more chpters and then we're done…so sad…

**Next Chapter: Roxas and Axel take the next step in their relationship. **


	9. Making Love and Love Making

Title: Living My Life

Chapter IX: Making Love and Love Making.

Word Count: 952

* * *

Roxas was just watching Axel.

"What?" He said playfully. It was a day since both of their dirty laundry was aired out and they were more comfortable with each other and traded barbs and insults and got closer as a couple. They still kissed and everything but both felt that something was missing so Roxas decided to do something about it.

"Just looking at your beautiful face." Roxas replied. A blush stole over Axel's cheeks and Roxas laughed at him.

"Shut up."

"What? I was just telling the truth." Roxas replied innocently.

"You want something out of me. What is it?"

"Sex." Axel's head snapped up.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Is it so hard to believe that I am actually aroused and want my boyfriend to take me?"

"Roxas, we should take it slow." He started but stopped when he was flat on his back, with his lips joined with Roxas'.

"Shut up, Axel." Roxas hissed in his ear. "Or I won't let you top." He licked the ear and that got a shudder out of Axel. Jeez, Roxas was sexy as hell when he was horny. His eyes got brighter and he ran his hands through his hair so many times, it's like he already had sex hair.

"Rox-" He started but just moaned. Then his hormones took charge and rolled Roxas onto his back and sealed their lips in a passionate embrace. Roxas moaned into the kiss and his hands moved to the hem of Axel's shirt and started peeling it off his heating body. They both moaned as Axel ground his hips into Roxas', their erections hardening. Axel drew back from Roxas' soft, pink lips. Roxas licked his lips. Roxas' face was flushed and his eyes were alight with lust and passion. Axel helped Roxas get his shirt off and stripped them both, Axel kissing every bare part of his skin.

After, Roxas was grasped and stroked, making his cock surge with blood instantly going to his groin with painful speed. Axel gripped around his headboard for something and came back with some lubricant. He applied it to himself and then Roxas took over, stroking his cock, getting it hard until it was so erect it was painful.

"Roxas."

"Just do it. I need this." He pleaded as he writhed beneath him. He parted Roxas' legs and slowly slid in, then out, in a rocking motion that was so soft and if this is what sex was like with Axel, he would never want anything different ever again.

Sex to him had always been rough and quick but the way that Axel was making his body respond to his was making it seems as though each session of sex with Axel was going to be hours long. No not sex. Each time they made love. Because that was what this was. He was being slow and dropping kisses on Roxas' lips as soon as he got further into what he was doing and whispering quiet 'I love you's on Roxas' skin as he panted.

Axel was restraining himself and Roxas liked that he was doing that but unnecessary and Roxas told him so.

"Faster. Deeper. Fucking move." He panted out to Axel. Axel understood immediately and started punching in and out.

* * *

"Mmm." He moaned as she wiggled against him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her bare torso and she didn't wake up. He started making another love mark on her neck when she opened her eyes. She swatted his face away playfully.

"Leave me alone, Marly." She muttered, her voice full of sleep. Her blue eyes drooped and she started to fall asleep again.

"Kai?"

"Mmm?"

"Did I tire you out?" He asked with a sexy smirk."

"Yes, you did. Are you proud of yourself?"

"Extremely." He boasted with masculine pride.

"I'm glad it was you though." She said and was oblivious to the world. Marluxia looked at the girl who fell asleep on him and smiled at her. She looked so cute, curled up to his chest. He loved it and her.

"Me too sweetness. Me too."

* * *

He gasped as he came all over Axel's and his torsos. Axel was still thrusting into him and gasped as he came and Roxas felt warm semen jet into his sphincter. He gently pulled out and pulled Roxas up and both of them hobbled to the bathroom on week knees and he turned the shower on and stood with Roxas facing the steaming hot water flow. Axel nuzzled his blonde's neck, his red hair wetting and becoming longer, as one's hair does when it is wetted down.

"I love you so much Roxas."

"I love you too." He said as he felt the semen trail out of him and down the drain. After some very naughty water play, the two resigned to go to sleep.

* * *

At about midnight, Roxas was feeling thirsty and went downstairs to get a cup of orange juice. He was dressed in his blue pajama bottoms and a blue tee-shirt. He pulled on his sneakers and went to the fridge. Someone came behind him and shoved something under his nose. Roxas yelped and fell unconscious. He darkly laughed and dragged him out and threw him in the backseat and set a course for the other sibling.

* * *

He crept up the stairs and saw the two lovers in a passionate embrace. He knocked the pink-haired male unconscious but pulled Kairi out and knocked her out the same way he did to her brother. She fell limp and was easily transported. She was wearing Bermuda short style pajamas, baby blue and a baby blue cami with lace. Built in bra. She wasn't wearing one to bed. He checked.

* * *

Mkay. I know this was uber short. I am sorry. I am so bad at yaoi sex scenes you have no clue. So here it is. Review. I am posting another story. Hope you like it. It's called Untouched. And its Roxel. It has Roxas a little more playful. He's sarcastic, sardonic and Axel is funny, and its going to be interesting to see where this takes us. Yeah. No plot really to that story. I hit a roadblock on my dance club roxel. So sorry. Or AkuRoku whatever one you wish to use.

Oh and the Kairi version. That'll take a little longer until I get Untouched out of my head. I will be posting both stories and then just Untouched as I only have three more chapters of Living My Life.

Okay BYE!!!


	10. Kidnapped, This Must be a Bad Dream

Title: Living My Life

Chapter X: Kidnapped, this must be a bad dream.

Word Count: 2,009 (Hey like the year! Haha. That's funny. Or I just find it funny, moving on…)

* * *

He grinned at the luck of capturing both Roxas and Kairi both. It was such a find. Although Sephiroth had been a good friend and shared of his own personal conquest i.e. his wife, Aerith had been a most satisfying lay. Of course, she was now married to him. Too bad Sephiroth threw her away. He's been married to her for a couple years now. Sephiroth never could keep his delights occupied, himself included. Yes, the affair between them lasted for some time but he had to break it off since his wife, he had a different one back then, started getting suspicious. Him, being accused of adultery. It was completely true, but the irony of it. Everyone knew he wasn't faithful at all to any of his romantic entanglements. And he needed a wife that could understand that. He was lucky to have found that in Aerith, as long as she was the bed you came home to for the last fuck of the night, she was completely fine with whomever you decided to get intimate with. (**I don't agree with this at all but **_**he **_**is a psychopath. Know who he is yettt?**) But she wasn't going to be putting out anymore.

She made the mistake of trying a little too late to save her children. There was a brief struggle until he got sick of her thrashing around like the little bitch she was. She was dangling from the ceiling, her neck in a rope, dead. That room was connected to the one he was currently in. He was thinking about the two children in the next room.

Roxas, who was completely used to being raped, not that he was going to touch that spoiled goody. No, Sephiroth made damn sure that he was good and soiled. No, he wanted the short, red-headed little bitch.

She was a firecracker, that one.

And she was pure. Sephiroth made sure of that. Well Roxas did, but Sephiroth made him pay for it. It was unfortunate of what that boy had to go through in order to protect his sister's innocence. Well, he was going to break that innocence tonight.

Why had Roxas been so adamant about his sister's intact virginity? Why had he gone to such lengths to protect his sister from the mean ole Sephiroth?

He had various theories. He could have wanted her all to himself, wanting to deflower her when she came of age in a couple months. But that theory was shot to the dark when he saw Kairi with her boyfriend and Roxas with his boyfriend. Roxas being gay wasn't all that much of a surprise but his boyfriend was. Axel Flynn. Such a firecracker. He was completely unpredictable. He was raging mad one minute and then completely affectionate and wrapped in his own little world with Roxas.

Roxas loved the attention and craved it from his beloved boyfriend. Just like Kairi who loved soaking up the attention of her boyfriend. What a joke.

Marluxia was a child who loathed being an adult. He resisted things such as acceptance of punishment, scolding from an elder. Things that he was going to need in the real world.

But Kairi was a beautiful, virginal girl that he was going to spoil before Marluxia was. Not that he had anything against the boy. No, he had something against Sephiroth and the two children that were in his custody. He was going to deflower that girl no matter how much she bled, cried and no matter how much pain she was in. He was going to bed her tonight.

* * *

Roxas moaned as he awoke in a chair with his arms roped to the high backed chair. He groaned with the force of the headache he received. The last thing her remembered was getting something shoved under his nose. He opened his eyes and found himself in what looks like an abandoned house. It had cobwebs in the corner and in the ceilings. He couldn't see any spiders from here but he didn't doubt that there was none. He felt like he was trapped. The windows were covered in dark curtains that completely masked the sunlight if there was any.

He felt movement at his back and twisted his head around and saw his sister awakening.

"Roxas?" She murmured sleepily.

"I'm here, Kairi." He said trying to comfort her without using physical contact, seeing as how he couldn't move.

"I'm really scared." She said and he knew that she had taken a look around and not have liked what she saw.

"I know Kairi."

"Who could have done this to us? I mean, why now? We were just living our life. I was **Living My Life **and this psychopath completely upsets our lives. And it isn't fair that we have been in Sephiroth's care since we were born and now we're being kidnapped for absolutely no reason? What the fuck happened?"

Roxas didn't have an answer for her but he did have a theory.

"Well, I read an article about reincarnation that sins transfer over to our new souls and that if you were really destined to be with this person, then you was going to be with them eternity and eternity again. If you believe in that sort of stuff."

"That's complete bullshit." Kairi said. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Kairi."He had given up.

"Roxas?" She sounded petrified.

"What, Kairi? What happened?"

"When I went to sleep I was wearing my pale blue Bermuda pajama bottoms and a lacy camisole top."

"Yeah?"

"Now I am wearing one of those lingerie nighties. Someone changed me." She started crying. "And now I am not wearing underwear." She cried harder at the thought of being touched when she wasn't even conscious so she couldn't even fight it off.

"Kairi." He tried soothing her but nothing worked.

"No, this sicko touched me and I am going to fucking castrate him."

"Well, that's a shame." A voice boomed. A very familiar voice. And there stood their vice principal. Mr. Jeffery Sanmex. Oh shit.

* * *

Roxas started fighting against his bonds and trying to get away from the chair.

"Ah, ah, ah." The vice principal tutted the blonde boy. "I am just going to whisk you sister away and have my little way with her and then you will be let go."

"Over my dead body." Roxas growled, fighting just as hard as ever. The chair was bouncing from the efforts but the ropes remained unchanged.

"Well I was in the boy scouts when I was a little tyke, just like you are." He patted Roxas' cheek condescendingly. Roxas growled at him and glared at him quite venomously.

"I'm eighteen years old."

"Compared to my fifty, that's quite young. I have seen the world!" He moaned, digressing from the point, of which Roxas was quite glad. "I have seen Africa, crazy terrorist crash into the Twin Towers, the World Trade Center burning to the ground. I have seen Birmingham Palace. I have seen Thriller hit the best selling album of all time. I was such a fan in the eighties, you know. Well, the past is the past. I remember the Jackson 5, I particularly like ABC, and it was quite catchy. Hmm." He said thoughtfully.

"Why the hell would I can about your music preferences?" Roxas seethed. Sanmex scowled at the male youth. He took a small dagger out of his back pocket and stood straight as he leaned the brunt of his weight off the window sill, as he was looking out on the bright, sunny day. Well, at least they knew it was sunlight.

"Such a brat." He scolded and swiped his wrist, digging the dagger into Roxas' cheek. His face turned with the blow. A small line of blood appeared and dripped down as the blood tried desperately to clot.

"Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed. Sanmex went to the other side and did the other cheek. And lightly traced a line of blood along his neck, completely dirtying the white tank top he had on. Then Sanmex drew back his wrist and punched him in t he nose. There started dripping blood from the force of it and it dripped down his lips, over his chin and to his pants.

* * *

"Come Kairi!" Sanmex said as he untied her and she started struggling against him.

"Let me go! You can't do this! I will kill you for this!" She yelled protesting and Roxas was protesting. He dragged Kairi kicking and screaming into the next room and kicked the door shut, blocking the conversation inside. He threw Kairi on the bed and watched her as she shied away from him with pure fear in her eyes.

"Well, my dear are you looking forward to your first experience?"

"Of rape? No, I can't say that I have." She hissed. So much fire, he thought affectionately.

"No. of course not. Of your first sexual experience." He said laughing. She had a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am going to pop your cherry, deviginize your virginity. However you'd like to say what is going to occur soon."

"What…how do you know that I wasn't raped at the Mansion?" She asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Because Sephiroth came to me the night he died and said that when Roxas was dead, he was going to take you." Kairi's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Oh, we are not above incest. It is quite happily done in some countries just as Egypt. Cleopatra married her brother Ptolemy of some rominal number of some kind."

"Yeah but that was before they found out that incest led to their children usually having a mental disorder."

"I do not find that scientific evidence enough to sway me from my most delicious sexual triumphs. I was the result of an incestuous couple." He remarked.

"My point exactly." She growled. He snapped his wrist and she had a slight slit on her arm and it was bleeding quickly. She cried out in pain and he relished the sound. He'd love to hear it again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That means that you are a psychopathic rapist who deserves to die in the most horrific way."

"Sticks and stones." He replied.

"Well, just for you information, you wouldn't be popping my cherry at all."

"What?" He whispered.

"Yesterday, my boyfriend did and we made love for five hours." She said seductively. "And I _loved _it."

* * *

"State Police, open up! Open up or I will break the door down!" Roxas said nothing and watched as said troopers broke the door. One of the leading men nodded to Roxas and they ordered a medic in there immediately. He was released from his bonds and he stood up, rubbing his wrists.

"They're in there. Please get my sister out. He says he's going to rape her."

"Sir, we're going to save her." Roxas nodded and the officer kicked the door open to see Sanmex punching Kairi.

"You stupid slut, whore! You're going to rot in hell!" The state troopers slammed him to the ground and one of the men gathered her in a blanket and as she passed him, she spit at his face and growled,

"I hope you fry." Then walked out to Roxas, who held his arms open to her and she just jumped in them, relieved.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the court." Sanmex rolled his eyes.

"Sir?" One of the officers said to the man with the jacket that said Chief on it. Roxas guessed that was the Chief of the State Police with awesome detective skills.

"Jesus Christ." He swore. "Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe the kid knows." The Chief murmured.

"Hey kid, male one, get in here." Roxas walked over to where the body was hanging by the neck, in the room. He gulped and looked away. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my mother. Aerith Strife, recently Aerith Sanmex."

* * *

Taa-dahhh! Yep. So two more chapters and I am done and I can focus on Untouched.

Just would like to say a few things and then you can continue to do whatever you were going to do after reading this new chapter/development of Living My Life: Roxas' Story.

Living My Life: Kairi's Story is going to be put on hold indefinitely. I am just not getting the creative juices for this story. I'm sorry for any inconvience but there shouldn't be any, seeing as how I hadn't started writing it yet. XD It might come out eventually but I wouldn't hold my breath. And the dancing one, I am kind of stuck but if I get stuck on Untouched, I will write more for that. I might write a couple one shots. Probably for NCIS. I wrote a Tiva one today, just need to write a couple more pages, wrap it up and post it. I like writing little one shots when I have a slight writer's block. Always helps me get over it.

I was reading one of J.R. Ward's interviews and she said that when she was in the process of writing one of her novels, she would hit a block and then put it aside and write one of those little Harlequin books. Those erotic, four dollar books that you get like everywhere. She'd write one of those. They're not really that hard to write. I own quite a few. I think I own seven. Anyways…that was off topic…

Right! The story. Yes, I killed Aerith. I was going to go a different way and have her know about what he was planning to do but I realized that no one was that evil so I made her have a last stand for her children.

So Review. Thanks a bunch.

Peace.


	11. At Wit's End

Title: Living My Life

Chapter XI: At Wit's End.

Word Count: 1,882

* * *

Marluxia rolled over and noticed a lack of warmth that he has gotten used to over the last couple weeks. Either they slept at Kairi's house or Marluxia's house. But there was a lack of Kairi in bed.

"Kai?" He called out, running a hand through his short pink curls. There was no answer. That was odd. He got out of bed and pulled on some ankle socks and walked downstairs and looked in the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom. She wasn't in any of them. He walked outside and looked around, still nothing. IT was really weird. She was supposed to be here. He went upstairs quickly and entered Larxene's room. Larxene groaned and tightened her grip on Naminé's waist.

"Mmm?" Naminé murmured quietly.

"Mar's in here." Naminé opened her blue eyes slowly and blinked for them to focus.

"Hi, Marluxia."

"Is Kairi in here?" Naminé blinked.

"No…" She said slowly.

"I can't find her." He whispered as if he were petrified. "I have a really bad feeling, Larxene." He said to his sister.

"Really bad?"

"Really, really, really bad."

Then all three of them jumped to an incessant banging on the door. The front door. Marluxia went down to the door and opened it and there was Axel on the other side looking worried and disheveled. His spikes were limp and his bright green eyes lost their brightness.

"Axel, what's wrong?" Marluxia asked concerned.

"Is Roxas here?" He implored, clinging to a last hope that he would be here.

"No." Axel swore. "He wasn't in bed this morning." Marluxia frowned. "What?"

"Kairi wasn't in bed either. It's strange I can't find her anywhere." Marluxia frowned deeper. "She doesn't like to be separated from me because she feels like she is trespassing because it's my house or something like that."

"And I found this." He held up a cloth. "It's got some fluid on it to make you pass out." He frowned. "It was near tire tracks."

Naminé and Larxene came down and Larxene was clutching a cloth exactly like one that Axel was clutching.

"This is too fucking weird to be a coincidence." Larxene said with finality.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Axel asked, getting nervous.

"Well, let's think. Okay Kairi and Roxas were held by Sephiroth and Roxas had some…" He looked at Naminé and thought it better let her just think he was abused. She'd cry for weeks if she found out that he was raped too. "Bad stuff done to him and Kairi was kind of in a protective bubble. Do you think we should call the Six?" Marluxia asked Axel. He sighed, holding his head in the hands.

"Well what do we know?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that they've been kidnapped." Marluxia said bluntly and then the words sunk in and they winced.

"Call them." Marluxia dragged out his cell phone and called Xaldin.

"Yeah?" He barked into the phone.

"IT's Marluxia."

"IT's Kairi's boy. I can't hang up."

"Um, Xaldin. We think that Roxas and Kairi have been kidnapped." Xaldin swore.

"We'll be there in ten." And hung up.

How did he know where he lived?

* * *

"Listen there was one of Sephiroth's friends that wanted a little…" Xaldin shuddered as if the words had hurt him physically. "Taste of Kairi." Xaldin saw the murderous expression on Marluxia's face. "His name was Jeffery Sanmex and…"

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Are you serious?" Marluxia yelled.

"What?" Xaldin looked seriously confused.

"That was our vice-principal. He punched Roxas and gave him a concussion, sprained wrist and knocked him out." Axel seethed. "He could have gotten his hands on any of our records. Including where me and Marluxia lived so he could get them."

"Jesus." Xaldin ran a hand through his hair. "I'll alert the police right away."

* * *

Marluxia and Axel stood to the side as they watched the state police storm the house and Axel heard Roxas' voice.

"They're in there. Please get my sister out. He's going to rape her." Axel turned to Marluxia and all the color drained from the pink-haired man and he started shaking.

"You stupid slut! Whore!" Marluxia started but Axel held him back.

"Let me go!" He fought.

"No, Marly. They're not going to hurt her. He's not going to hurt her anymore."

"I hope you fry." They heard Kairi seethe.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the court." And they saw him being led out by the handcuffs to the police car.

Then Kairi stepped out of the house and she gasped and took off to Marluxia and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. He stepped back and saw that she had gauze wrapped around her bicep and he wrapped the blanket around her tighter when he saw what she was wearing. A short, sexy nightie. She would have never willingly put that on. She is very awkward when it comes to intimacy, she is getting better but she hasn't been around intimate people and Marluxia took it slow when they made love, teasing her, bringing her to higher highs that she could have ever gotten and brought her to such great orgasms that it tore her apart.

"What did he do to you, sweetness?" He asked, brokenheartedly. She sighed, looking up at him, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"He touched me, Marly." She sobbed, digging her head into his shoulder. "He undressed me and put me in this. I just wanna go home." She cried. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"I know, I know."

"Why the fuck were me and Roxas singled out of the universe and put in psychopath's reaches. It isn't fair. Roxas is such an amazing person and he was completely degraded like that. He seriously thought that Axel was going to throw him away when he found out about his past. How he got raped and stuff…" She rambled. "He thought that if he told him that he'd be single again and he loved Axel so much." Roxas hadn't come out of the house yet so Axel was waiting by the house and was listening to the conversation. He couldn't even imagine leaving Roxas, not now and not ever. He was seriously the strongest guy or girl he had ever met in his poor life. He was so amazed that he went through all the stuff that he went through.

He was absolutely in love with the blonde haired, blue eyed short man that was so captivating. He tasted absolutely delicious and had no problem just kissing the blonde until he was breathless and knew that Roxas was completely comfortable if he went further, he made that absolutely clear in the love making session they had. _He _had helped him get past his past by just loving him and that was amazing.

"I know sweetheart." Marluxia soothed his girlfriend, rewrapping the navy blanket around her slim shoulders and Axel saw Roxas and made a beeline for him.

"May we get a statement?" A police officer asked. Marluxia went on the offensive.

"She almost just fucking got raped and she got knifed. She shouldn't be doing anything but just relaxing." He seethed. Kairi laid a hand on his cheek and the police officer watched as he looked down upon the small red-headed girl with open love and affection.

"It'll take a minute, Baby." She soothed. He shook his head. "Yes, it's okay. Then I will relax for the rest of the day."

"The rest of the week you aren't going anywhere. I called the school." Marluxia informed her. Her eyebrows rose and her lips twitched in a smile. "Hurry. I want you back here and I don't want you out of my sight." She sighed and nodded following the police officer to a piece of paper that lay on a police cruiser. She wrote her statement and signed it. She handed it to the police officer.

"Overprotective boyfriend?"

"Extremely overprotective." She giggled.

"From what I read of you and your brother's history, I don't blame him." She smiled and walked back to Marluxia where she was immediately wrapped in his arms yet again.

* * *

Roxas caught side of a red blur before he was wrapped up in familiar arms and pinned against the side of the house. He gasped as his mouth was smashed against a familiar set. He groaned and rotated his hips into the other set.

"God, Roxie." He gasped as soon as he let go.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Roxas cried against his shoulder.

"Me too Roxie. When I found out that that bastard took you I thought that last night was the last night that I was ever going to see you again. I thought my heart left until I heard your voice." He said before pressing kisses all over his face and neck. Roxas laughed as he hit some sensitive spots with those daring pink lips and gasped when he nipped his neck and his tongue shot out to sooth the burning skin.

"Sir, we need to take your statement." A cop said, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Can he come with me?" He asked meekly. The cop looked confused.

"He's scared of older men." Axel said softly. His eyes changed to a look of understanding as he had researched Roxas' history, as had most of the people since they had heard of Sephiroth's death.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded to a piece of paper in which he quickly wrote the statement and signed it.

Then the two couples headed into Marluxia's jeep and drove to his house where the two Strife children were tackled in hugs from Naminé, Sora, Riku, Larxene (surprisingly), Cloud and Leon. Plus the Six. They got scolded, unfortunately.

"If I ever hear one of your boyfriends call me up and say you're in danger, you're getting a pretty ankle charm that they give to prisoners, you feel me?" Xaldin yelled. Roxas and Kairi nodded numbly and then were wrapped up in a hug. Eventually, they all left the two couples to just cuddle. They put in a movie-one without mention of abuse, rape or any hostage situations what so ever.

The two worried boyfriends made a pact of no worried/relieved sex that they were safe and sound. Marluxia had Kairi change into some of her pink sleep pants with one of his sweatshirts swallowing her small frame. He felt a sense of pride when he saw her wearing his sweatshirt or his shirt. He could really imagine seeing her slip out of bed and getting into one of his shirts to get a glass of milk in the middle of the night. But he would be right there to tucker her out and slip her back into bed after.

And Roxas and Axel were wrapped up in each other. Each was content to just hold each other and exchange short and long kisses. A few make outs during the span of the two and half hour movie but they were reassured.

They were going to be okay.

They were going to make it.

And they were going to live their lives with their own special person.

* * *

This was kind of short, but I think it turned out rather well and I am now going to continue to the epilogue. Then we'll be done and I can focus on Untouched.

Review = Love.


	12. Epilogue: Living My Life

Title: Living My Life

Chapter XII: Epilogue-Living My Life.

Word Count: 684

* * *

It had been two years since the occurrence of the abduction of Roxas and Kairi and they could not have been happier. Well, most of them anyways.

Cloud and Leon are still together and still going strong. They visit the four Strife twins on occasion but since the girls are twenty and the boys are twenty one, there isn't really a reason to visit them anymore. They are all wrapped up in their own relationships.

Naminé and Larxene were married now and completely content. They didn't want or need children but were currently enrolled in the University and shared an apartment and Larxene was studying History and Teaching. She wanted to teach History at high school. And Naminé was studying Teaching and Art because she wanted to teach art in middle school levels. She was more kind than Larxene was and thought that that was more suited for her kind personality.

Sora and Riku haven't gotten married but they're 'engaged' for about five years. The rest of the family isn't expecting a wedding. They are still going strong and Riku is insisting on becoming a chemist and Sora is going to be an instructor for karate with a small career in restaurant owning.

Demyx and Zexion are married for about a year and a half and they have never been happier. Everyone sees an actual smile on Zexion's face when he enters a room now and no mirrors have been broken. _Yet. _

Marluxia and Kairi have been married for two years. They soon got married after the abduction and Kairi is pregnant with twins. She is absolutely glowing everyday, even more so when she is around Marluxia. For their second anniversary, he got her a Siberian Husky puppy. Apparently it was her favorite dog. She got him a custom made paint job on his new car. He got rid of the jeep and settled for a black car of some particular make and model. She had gotten a decent income from her mother….

Aerith was buried soon after her death and not many attended her funeral. A handful of people did actually, they were even less numbers than the lowest average because of the latest revelation. Not many people could forgive giving up your two children to a rapist/molester/child pornographer. Roxas and Kairi didn't attend.

Kairi was attending a school online because of her condition. She was studying schooling. She wanted to be a student tutor for children who couldn't attend school. And Marluxia was attending college for math and English. He wanted to be a construction worker. So he could continue to be Kairi's strong man. And although he was taunted by the guys at school to come to parties and ditch his wife, he didn't. And he countered the jibes that he was 'whipped' by saying that he had a warm bed and body to cuddle into and two children on the way and that shutted them up. Then the college men met Kairi and immediately understood what he meant. She was dropping dead gorgeous having grown her hair out to a straight as a pin length that ran past her shoulders. She was beautiful and glowing. She even got a few offers if she was ever lonely and laughed at them. 'Do you honestly think I'd leave the best thing that had ever happened to me?'

And finally Roxas and Axel. They have been married for one year. They are extremely happy and the ironic thing is Roxas proposed to Axel because Axel was taking too long.

_Then to Axel's surprised he dropped down to one knee._

"_Roxas?"  
_

"_Axel will you do the honor of marrying me?"_

"_Yes." He whispered, his voice full of emotion. He grabbed Roxas and kissed him and the restaurant went up in applause. "Why couldn't you wait for me to propose?"_

_  
"I would have never married you at that rate. You move too slow." Roxas deadpanned. _

They were then married and were working to getting degrees in English so they could edit and write. And as cliché as this sounds, they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

AND IT'S DONE!

This is the longest fan fiction I have ever written. Final word count: 31, 106. Pages: 108.


End file.
